Green Eyed Monster
by MidnightStarr
Summary: At a prestigious private school,3 teenage girls are struggling with life,love,and some notsoaverage problems.Until one of them decides to rock the hollow foundation like a hurricane.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a remake of the movie 'Pretty Persuasion' starring Evan Rachel Wood. Except of course, it contains Beyblade characters. I believe this movie has a very good message among all it's wrongful morals and lessons. Overall, it's something everyone should read.**

* * *

In front of a team of gay movie execs, Mariam Carey seductively wriggled her hips to the tune of an old french classic. Wearing a short jean skirt and frighteningly tall stilettos and a flowered see through blouse, she looked stunning. But to the tone of the movie executives' voices, she was less.

The one on the right of the steel table tapped his pen impatiently.

"Okay. That's good. So do you like Dysfunction?" Mariam stopped dancing and leant a little forward.

"What?"

"Dysfunction, the show, do you watch the show?" The man in plaid repeated.

"Oh yah, course." The bluenette said, arms behind her back. He nodded stalely before continuing.

"So here's the deal. You're Marie-france', new french foreign exchange student-"

"From France." The other wearing pink butted in. Mariam nodded. The executive continued.

"You're staying with the Parkers, and you're a little gayla hottie, okay? Buttery little croissant, ya get me?" She gulped. Once again, the other guy butted in.

"Cute lil' baguette." She glanced at him before flicking her violet tresses.

"Okay now Cody, actually wants to get all up in that ass soon. Ya know what I'm saying?" Mariam blinked and nodded.

"Yeah... Do I have to wear these shoes my feet are killing me..?" Mariam said confidently, appearing to shift her weight uncomfortably.

"They're french." The pink said.

"Okay, we know that you can dance, so I want you to go ahead and grab that over there." The plaid one began, pointing the pen toward a loaf of french bread on the table beside Mariam. "You'll drop the french bread, you'll say the line,-"

"Ooh la la, I've dropped my baguette,"

"And you'll wiggle your little tushy in front of the audience as you bend over to pick it up and presto! A star is born." Emerald orbs looked up in thought.

"You want me to do it now?"

"Yeah." Plaid said, beginning to tap his pen again. Mariam did a little twirl and dropped the bread to the floor.

"Ooh lala, dropped my baguette." Mariam said in a french accent, then bending over sexily.

"Alright that was excellent. Love the accent. That was beautiful that was very nice. Very authentic. Thank you. We're done here we'll call you. You can leave now." The plaid said. Mariam didn't nod, but chewed her lip as she began to walk toward the audition room's exit.

"Oh hey now, don't you try to walk off with those shoes now they belong to the show." Pinky said. Mariam nodded before exiting the room. Walking out into the corridor, Mariam passed about 40 girls all waiting for their turn to audition. Most were blonde and had the typical hourglass figure. All were wearing some kind of short clothing to show off legs. Mariam payed no attention to them and continued her strut to the bathroom, grabbing her shoes from her seat along the way.

Once there, she sat upon the counter and took off the painful heels. Then she turned to the mirror and used a small piece of paper towel to wipe off the overly-red lipstick.

* * *

The next day, beautiful blue skys overlooked a private school where palm trees swayed gently in the wind and many important kids all wearing the same uniforms walked around the outside. The outfits for the female participants were pink short sleeved blouses with a knee long grey skirt. For boys, it was a blue blazer and grey pants. This school was Roxbury Academy, in Beverly Hills.

Then, a black Lamborghini pulled to a stop outside the busy scene. Out of it stepped an Arabian girl, named Rhanda. She was new to this school.

* * *

While Mariam was standing on the stairs of the proud building, eyeing a pink haired female from across the school road. She was affectionately kissing a boy with long raven hair. Mariam kept her burning gaze on them until they walked out of sight.

* * *

During this time, a reporter for a some stupid news channel was sitting in the principle's office, discussing with him about a short interest piece for the local news. The principle, Mier(my-er), seemed somewhat uneasy. The reporter was a tall blonde woman, wearing a light blue shirt and grey slacks.

"I'll be interviewing some students. Sitting in on some classes, gathering footage.. We'll make sure to be an un-intrusive as possible." She said, apparently her name was Tate.

"Ms. Tate let me be frank. The school board approved this, not me. I myself am uncomfortable with the idea of cameras at Roxbury. Many very important people send their very important kids here." Mier said, keeping a stern look.

"Believe me Mr. Mayer-"

"Mier, think of the weiner." She nodded respectfully.

"O... kay, Mr. Mier you have nothing to worry about. We're talking about a harmless, little interest piece for the local news. They're not looking for anything remotely controversial otherwise why would they assign it to me?" She said, straight face, hand over her heart. The principle looked down, gulped and looked up at Ms. Tate again with that same stern face.

"Okay, we're done now. I guess I'll see you in two weeks.."

"Excellent." The reporter said, arising from her chair and bending over to pick up her briefcase. Alas, a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mr. Mier said. This person at the door walked in only to come face to face with Ms. Tate's behind.

"Mr. Mier the kids graffitied my car again-Woah, am I interrupting something?" he stuttered out. Ms. Tate stood up straight.

"No, we've just finished." The principle said. "Ms. Tate I'd like you to meet Roger Knickle our Law & Civics teacher here at Roxbury." Knickle extended his hand. But Ms. Tate said a quick hello then strolled right out of the office.

"Okay...." Roger breathed, "she's a dyke." And took a seat. Mr. Mier looked up curiously.

* * *

Mariam leant against the fire engine red lockers of the corridors of the school. Rhanda was next to her opening her combination lock and putting her new books away. Mariam had taken a liking to Rhanda as soon as she layed eyes on the nervous girl. And Rhanda was in no position to pass up friends.

"Symbiotic. That's what our relationship's gonna be like Rhanda." The blunette said, looking straight ahead as Rhanda continued with her books. "Just like in biology. The whale, and the little fish that sticks on it. You see if you hang with me you'll get a lot of attention from boys that you otherwise wouldn't... And when I'm standing next to you I'll look more attractive by comparison. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, very nice." Honestly, one would wonder if Rhanda even knew what Mariam meant. But compared to Mariam, Rhanda wore a heejab (one of those things an arab wears on her head that looks like a veil) and a pink blouse and grey skirt. She was also slightly shorter than Mariam. Then the 2 girls walked away from the lockers and out the door into the glittering sun, passing other students. They continued to chat all the while.

"It's a constant struggle for us westerner girls who have to put up with the trademark blonde hair, blue eyes and the hourglass figure. Or pink hair is just as bad. You know my best friend Mariah whom you'll meet soon? So lucky. She's totally natural. You know I could dye my hair but no one respects a bottle pinkette. I am slim, however, and my breasts are filling in nicely. Still not as nicely as my best friend named Mariah whom you'll meet soon." Mariam was carrying a small stack of books all her own and held them close to her chest. One would say she looked innocent. Haha, no.

But Mariam continued as the 2 girls halted for a minute.

"You know you're really lucky I'm doing this for you. I know you probably have the impression

of American high school girls being mean, and spiteful, and it's a reputation that's largely deserved, believe me. But I'm not like that at all. I really try to be a good person.. Same as my best friend Mariah, who you'll meet soon." With that, Mariam turned to the left and continued to walk. Rhanda reluctantly followed.

As the duo rounded the corner of the school, Mariam decided she'd better make sure Rhanda knew the ropes of Roxbury.

"So here's you're first survival tip; This is Beverly Hills, so alot of the kids that go here have rich and famous parents and it's good to know who's who." Mariam looked around for a second before spotting a long haired brunette young man. "Like, that's Micheal Horowitz. His dad is the famous lawyer Larry Horowitz. He defended that baseball player who killed his wife. He got him off too, even though they found him running around with a baseball bat covered in blood screaming 'I killed the bitch I killed the bitch'." Mariam jumbled it out. Rhanda nodded innocently. Then Mariam spotted someone else. "That's Emily Fincher. Her mom was the spokes model for this perfume company but then she got old and they fired her." Emily was standing up near the lunch tables, (which were outside) reapplying her make-up. When Mariam spotted another guy walking towards them.

"And that's... Dave.. something... His parents aren't famous so nobody talks to him. I do though. Cuz I'm a good person." Mariam smiled down at the arab. "Hi Dave." Mariam said as he strolled past. Only to here the lilac haired boy shout back,

"It's Bryan!"

A couple minutes later found the 2 sitting under the shade of a big tree in the schoolyard, eating lunch. Mariam was munching on a celery stick while Rhanda was unwrapping something from silver foil.

"That smells good what is that?" Mariam asked, leaning over and flicking her blue tresses.

"Spaehab. Would you like some?" Rhanda answered, lifting the foil towards her companion. Mariam thought for a second as a small breeze played with her hair.

"Is it fattening? I have to be careful." She said.

"I dunno." Rhanda answered once again.

"Ooh, I'm organizing an international food fair to raise money for the drama club next week, you absolutely must participate. Will you?"

"Okay."

"Bonus.. I'm also hoping that it won't just raise money but it'll also help to foster a spirit of togetherness among the multi-cultural community here at Roxbury." Mariam smirked evilly. "I have respect for all races.. But.. I'm very glad that I was born white. As a woman, it's the best race to be. Especially if you wanna become an actress like I do." Rhanda nodded and continued to listen while Mariam chomped the last piece of her celery stick. "If I wasn't white, then the next thing I'd wanna be is Asian because alotta men like Asian girls because they think they're docile and sweet and subservient which I don't really think is true because I met this Asian girl at summer camp one time and she was a real bitch..." Mariam narrowed her eyes in spite. Rhanda's eyes widened, but just for a second.

More time later, Mariam and Rhanda waltzed out from under the tree and back into the lunch table and fountain district around the brick building. Needless to say, the school was beautiful.

"If I couldn't be white, and I also couldn't be Asian, then, ..My third choice would be African-American. Cuz I've always wanted to be a gospel singer and also black men are more forgiving if your black kid's big. 'Cept I'd definitely want light skin and Caucasian features like Vanessa Williams, or Halle Berry." Both girls heard the school bell ring. Mariam glanced at Rhanda with a smile before running off and waving for Rhanda to follow.

* * *

The girls were both in english class with Mr. Granger. Mariam was sitting in front of Rhanda. Mr. Granger was also Mariam and Mariah's drama teacher. He was rambling on about sentence conjunctions and Mariam saw her chance to continue the discussion she and Rhanda were having before the bell. Mariam slyly turned around to face Rhanda in her seat.

"Now Rhanda no offence or anything, but my very last choice would be an arab." Mariam said quietly. Rhanda looked up without a look of distaste or anger, twiddling a pencil in her brown hands. "Truth be told you're not in a very enviable position. There's a lot of resentment in this country towards the middle east,a lot of stereotypes floating around which I don't really think are true because for the amount of time I've known you you haven't tried to bomb anybody and you currently smell okay to me. People will laugh at you, and probably make fun of that thing you wear on your head-"

"This is my heejab. I must not remove it." Rhanda said, gently tugging at the silk on her head.

"I know, I know," Mariam said, fronted, giving the girl a rather sincere look. All the while, Mr. Granger kept lecturing, oblivious to the dispersing behind him. "But people are ignorant. I'll give you an example. There's this joke going around. How does an arab get his wife pregnant?" She asked.

"I do not know." Rhanda muttered, keeping a straight face.

"He jacks off on the wall, and she lies naked on the bed. Then he lets the flies do the rest." Rhanda paused a second before giggling. "No. Don't laugh. It's insulting to your people."

"Ms. Carey."

Uh oh, busted. Mariam immediately shut her mouth and turned around in her seat.

"Thank you." The teacher said, going back to his work. Then Mariam turned around again.

"I had a half-brother named Joseph who died in 'operation Iraqi Freedom'." She said, using 2 fingers and doing the movement. "He was from my dad's first marriage and I'm from his second, he's now in his third." Mariam shook her head. "Anyway, I keep telling my dad that Joseph died in open fire but dad keeps saying it was the Iraqis who killed him. I was like, why would the government lie and say he died one way when he died another? But father refuses to believe it. He said I was too young to understand-"

"Ms. Carey." There's that voice again. Mariam turned around to face the glaring Mr. Granger. "There should be exactly one conversation going on in this room and that's me. Stop talking."

"Please Mr. Granger it's hardly a conversation. Mr. Granger nodded.

"Alright here's one for you I'll see you in detention this afternoon."

"But I-" Mariam was about to argue.

"You too." Granger said, pointing a finger at Rhanda.

"Me?" She perked up.

"Yes you, you.." He stuttered,

"Her name's Rhanda." Mariam said calmly.

"Yes, yes, course it is." Mr. Granger said. Then returned to his business.

"Sorry Rhanda." Mariam whispered.

About an hour later, Mariam and Rhanda were outside sitting on the school steps between the 2 rows of lockers. A blonde chick walked through them as they were sitting on opposite ends. That didn't stop them, though.

"It's unfortunate that we both have detention with Mr. Granger, but, it's only gonna prolong our day together." Mariam smiled kindly. That was when a guy with brown hair so bushy you couldn't see his eyes walked between the two. When he reached the bottom, he abruptly turned around.

"Hey arab chick! Wanna buy a gun?" Mariam wouldn't have it.

"Get lost you unkept miscreant!" She shouted at him, raising both arms slightly. He gave her a death glare and walked away. She sighed. "Stay away from Kenny the arms stealer. It's kids like him that give this great nation of ours' a bad name." Mariam finished, shaking her head. Rhanda nodded in understanding.

"You are very wise Mariam. I was fortunate to have met you." She said, smiling brightly.

"Oh my god Rhanda, thank you, you're so sweet. Come on." Mariam said, as she and Rhanda took the school once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray and Mariah were walking hand in hand out by the entrance to the school.

"You know Marie, I was watching girls go by in their convertibles. I'd say 75.. To 85% of them were what you'd call beautiful." Mariah almost looked down in dismay. But Ray continued. "You wanna know a secret?" She tilted her head curiously. "They're ugly inside. Not like you." Ray took her hands in his, and Mariah grinned. "You're special. You're the kinda beauty that lasts forever." Mariah sighed, before romantically pressing her lips to his as Ray released her hands and played with her pink strands.

* * *

Mariam and Rhanda continued walking until a boy bounded across the way and slapped Mariam's ass.

"Ah! Enrique get off me!" Mariam screamed, lightly pushing Enrique away. Enrique stared at Rhanda before pointing and laughing childishly. Mariam sighed. "Rhanda this is Enrique. He's technically my boyfriend, except I don't like him." Mariam said as Enrique flicked Rhanda's heejab.

"So Mariam, Oliver Francois has the funniest shit on his locker. It's this poster with all these reasons why beer is better than a woman." Mariam nodded, rolling her eyes all the while. "One of the reasons was, uh, beer doesn't... Doesn't talk! Aha," He laughed. "Uh, another one-"

"It's, it's okay Enrique,." Mariam said. The blonde boy nodded before running off screaming something to Tala. "Enrique plays football." Mariam told her sidekick. Rhanda nodded. Then another person came running.

"Girlfriend!" Mariah yelled, finally coming to a stop beside the duo.

"Girlfriend!" Mariam said in return.

"How was the Dysfunction audition?" The pinkette asked. Mariam blushed.

"I'm not holding my breath. It's so hard to stand out nowadays you know?" Mariah nodded. "So Mariah this is Rhanda, Rhanda's from the middle east she's really sweet. She doesn't say much though." Mariah smiled politely.

"Hi! I know all about the immigrant experience, how hard it can be. I'm Canadian." Mariah smiled. Rhanda grinned.

"So where were you all day?" Mariam asked, books in one hand, other on her hip.

"Walking... With Ray," Mariah said happily. The girl was totally lovesick, and appeared to rock back and forth on her heels.

"Oh god, you're on happy pills." Mariam smiled. Rhanda just went along with the conversation, not bothering to interrupt the 2 giggling girls. Mariah's smile appeared to widen.

"Mariah he's a poet! Everything that comes out of his mouth is like an iempic pentagram!" Mariah swooned, holding her chest.

"Who is Ray?" Rhanda finally saw her time to interrupt.

"Who's Ray?" Mariam said peppily, "He's only the hottest hottie of all the hotties at Roxbury!" Mariah exaggerated. Mariam just shook her head at her bouncing friend. "Mariam and Ray used to go out but now that me and Ray are together she could've been a green-eyed monster about it but she's actually been really sweet." Mariah referred to her friend.

"Mariah I wouldn't ruin our friendship over a boy." Mariah grinned yet again.

"Wonder twins!" Both said at once, knocking fists. "Mariah and I are the best of friends. We confide in eachother. Like the other day, Mariah confided that she feels dirty when she masturbates but I told her it was normal and healthy." Mariah looked taken aback, but Mariam didn't seem to notice. The emerald orbed female just kept her gaze on Rhanda. "Even when you do it as much as she does." Mariah was actually about to say something before Mariam whooped again. "I forgot to tell you they posted the cast list for 'Anne Frank'!" She said. Mariah's eye's lit up.

"Really?! Who's Anne?"

"I dunno, I waited for you silly. Let's go!" Mariam said, leading the way. Rhanda just stood in place. "Come on, Rhanda!" Mariam called after. The girl smiled and was on Mariam's heels once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariam, Mariah and Rhanda stopped in front of the 'Anne Frank' cast list posted on the bulletin board. The two girls gulped, and Mariam traced the Anne Frank name to the actor who would play it. And the name 'Mariam Carey'. Mariah felt her heart sink. She wanted that part so bad!

"I'm sorry Mariah." Mariam said to her friend who was now looking down in dismay. But Mariah wanted to be a good friend in return.

"Don't be."

"Personally I think you deserved it way more." Mariam muttered again, not taking her still-life eyes off the sheet on the wall. Then she turned to face Mariah and Rhanda. Mariah looked somewhat upset.

"No Mariam you're a way better actress, and you always have been."

"You know Margot's a really good role." Mariam said, trying her best to sound apathetic.

"...Yeah." Mariah forced out. Mariam nodded.

"And everyone knows that Anne Frank was a bluenette. So if you played her you'd have to dye your hair. And Mariah you're so cute as a pinkette." Mariah tilted her head to the side and smiled wearily.

"That's true." Mariah said, seemingly rocking back and forth on her heels again. Mariam turned and made another quick glance at the cast list.

"Oh look! Ray's playing Peter Van Daan. That... Means I'll have to kiss him. I hope you won't be jealous." Mariam said, giving Mariah a sincere face. All the while, Rhanda just stood silently and watched the duo proceed to discuss. But about Mariam's statement, Mariah seemed somewhat unsure.

"Well.. It's just acting right?" Mariah said to a shaky tone of voice.

"Yeah." Mariam muttered quickly. "Of course." Mariah nodded uncertainly. "I still feel bad though."

"Don't, Mariam, I'm really happy for you, I mean if it couldn't be me I'm glad it's you." Mariah said through a fake giggly smile. Mariam smiled and she and Mariah embraced friendly.

"You're my best friend Mariah." She said, patting Mariah's uniform-clad back. Mariah withdrew and smiled.

"I say we go to 'Fred Segal' and do some damage." Mariah said, her bright smile returning.

"Ah, sounds keen but I gotta pass. Rhanda and I have DT with Mr. G." Mariam said, holding her books to her waist and smiling at Rhanda. Mariah cringed.

"Ooh.. Be careful." She said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Careful? Why?" Rhanda said, looking at each girl indecisively.

"Mr. Granger's kinda weird." Mariah continued. "Especially around girls. We think he's a pediatrist." Mariah said, leaning down to her new friend. Mariam smiled.

"Ignore her. She think's everyone's hot for her nubile bod." Mariam said, punching Mariah in the arm playfully. Mariah flinched.

"Ow..." She said, barely audible.

"Well anyway, Margot, we'll see ya later." Mariam said, turning swiftly and walking with Rhanda in the other direction.

"Alright Anne. Down with Nazis!" Mariah said, throwing her arm up in a delightful cheer.

"Boo Nazis!" Mariam called back. Mariam and Rhanda then continued to walk to Mr. G's room. But after they were out of sight, Mariah's frown returned and she turned to walk away.

* * *

Mariam sat in a desk closest to Mr. Granger's co-office, finishing her apology letter. He had Rhanda inside the office. Mariam could see because Granger had left the pull-shutter blinds open, and the office was pretty much only separated from the main classroom by glass walls. Mariam couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't like what she was seeing.

Through the window, Mariam could see Mr. Granger standing in front of Rhanda while she was sitting on the chair. He then lifted her chin to look at him. Mariam shifted uncomfortably. He then tugged on the end of Rhanda's heejab lightly. Mariam gulped. That was when he saw her looking in from the outside.

Mr. Granger walked over, and pulled the blinds closed. Mariam looked away in question.

* * *

Later that night Mariam sat with her father and her step-mother at the dining table in their large abode. She sat stiffly straight in the chair, eating her Chinese food perfectly with chop sticks. Her father was a slightly chubby man, with grey hair and a sharp tongue. Her step-mom, Kathy, was blonde, ambitious and too smart for her own good. Mariam also had a dog; Bobo, a bull dog. Anyway, Mariam sat at the table, wearing a black long-armed sweater and a pair of faded jeans. He wore boxers and a robe. Kathy was wearing an expensive pink chiffon outfit, skirt and blazer. La-de-da.

"Daddy I have some news. I'm going to be playing Anne Frank in the school play." He failed to acknowledge. But she did.

"The school play, I thought you wanted to be a movie star?" Kathy said. Mariam ignored her.

"Daddy I have some news. I'm going to be playing Anne Frank in the school play." This time, he did.

"Hm. Jew broad right? Anne Frank? She was Jewish? Can I just say this, kay, in my office, I wouldn't mind if it was 30, 40% maybe even 70% but ever since we took the company public being at a board meeting is like being at a fuckin' synagogue! I hear the surnames all around me, it's like Whitman, Gold, Hersh, Hahkman, Hashkaibdu,-" Her father pronounced the last one while holding his throat, "You know man I swear to God I feel threatened. I'm not kidding that's all I feel, I feel like a minority, fuck.." Her father finished.

"Kathy?" Mariam asked. Personally, she could care less what her father had to say. Kathy sighed.

"Mariam, we've talked about this. I'd really like it if you'd start calling me Mom." She snipped. Mariam failed to blink.

"Kathy?" Kathy sighed once again.

"Yes Mariam?"

"Do you fuck dogs?" but before Kathy had a chance to answer, Mariam's father had his mouth going again.

"I swear they're looking for an excuse, just looking for an excuse to fire me. Sometimes I hear them talking, and I'm like 'They're communicating, with eachother, in some kinda secret Yid code that I'm not perfect to'. I swear to God. Eat your Moo Pork, it's delicious." He said.

"I don't like-" Mariam was cut off,

"It's fuckin' delicious, eat it." Her father chimed. "Last week's meeting, there's a guy there. He's coughing right, coughing fit, a fucking coughing Kike. So I think, 'I'm sittin' here, and I'm thinking is he coughing in fuckin' Yiddish or something?' Listen, listen to this-" And with that, her father held his throat like last time and made a deep, low mumbled coughing that sounded somewhat like a language. "Yeah yeah, it's like wait till Hank turns his back, and then stab him with a dradle!" Mr. Carey made a stabbing motion with his chop sticks. Mariam had heard enough.

"Kathy?"

"Yes?"

"Kathy?"

"Yes?" The blonde repeated, trying her hardest to maintain a sensible tone.

"Do you fuck dogs?" Mariam asked once again. Kathy took a deep breath. She then looked towards Mr. Carey.

"This is interesting. I read about this. This is a phase; it's called 'Repetition'. It's when they feel they need to repeat things." But Mr. Joyce didn't look all too interested. He did the hand motion, waving her off.

"Please, Kathy, it's fine, it's fine". Mariam just sighed and looked up at the high-rise ceiling. But her dad was about to start another lecture just as high. "Ok, Mariam, listen to me. I'm gonna say something to you. There is a difference, between bonafide racism, and just speaking the truth. Which is what I'm doing here. You understand that right? A big difference!" Kathy seemed to be listening, and took a sip of her water. "Ok because racism, true racism, stems from ignorance." He said, nodding his head in effect. "It is _ignorant!_ Now, I don't ever wanna catch you, being a racist." He pointed his chopsticks at her menacingly. "Now this is not to say you have license to bring fuckin' R. Kelly home for dinner, ok, or bangin' some fuckin beaner-"

"Hank!" Kathy tried to stop his rambling. Nope.

"Oh no, I'm just scared that she's gonna repeat some of this fuckin' shit at school! Because these teachers here, you got these fuckin' dykes, lesbians, these feminists of the school system with their rectal ranger buddies, 'Oh, it's the parent's fault', 'it's the upbringing'. As if what, like kids couldn't be fuckin' assholes on their own, and by the way no swearing." He finally finished. Mariam didn't even blink, once again.

"When you were fucking my dog, he was going like this:" Mariam put her hand on the table, closed her eyes and made some sad, weensy dog whiney sounds. Mainly what a canine orgasm would sound like. Kathy swallowed hard and leant back in her seat.

"Mariam stop it!" Her father said, knocking the table lightly with his fist. "Now you are upsetting Bobo." He said, pointing to the pooch. Sad thing was, he didn't say it in a humorous way at all. "I just got him back from the vet's center." Hank continued to eat his noodles, and then a phone ring was heard. All 3 picked up their cells at the same time.

"Hello?" They said in unison.

"Hi mom!" Mariam said happily as she arose from the table. Hank and Kathy just groaned and put their cells away.

"You know what this is? The jews, they call, they hang up..!" Her father grumbled. Mariam exited the main dining room and into the living room to talk with her mom.

"Yeah yeah, I got your card. It was great, except my name isn't spelt with an I after the M, my dog's name is Bobo, not Bubbles, and I actually turned 15." Mariam paused to listen to her mother. "No no no, it's ok, understandable error. I'm precocious." Mariam paused again. "Dad got me a digital video camera so he could tape my violin recitals instead of actually attending them like a good parent would." A tiny beep was heard. "Oh Mom can you hang on a second I got another call." Mariam pushed the button. "Hello?" It was Enrique. He said he finally remembered a couple of jokes about why beer is better than a woman. Mariam nodded soulfully. "Hey Enrique, could you hang on a second? I'm on the other line with my Mom." He said he would, so Mariam switched back to the conversation with her mother. "Hello? Yeah, hey Mom, I'm back." Mariam listened to her mother's droning voice. "Already? But we've only been talking for like, a minute." Her mother made an excuse, probably. "Ok. Bye. Oh wait, Mom! I love you." Mariam said respectively. Then she clicked back to Enrique. "Okay, Enrique, tell me, why is beer better than a woman?" She said. Honestly, she didn't really care. Enrique's muffled voice said he didn't remember, and that he wanted Mariam to come over. "Yeah yeah, I'll be over a little later ok?" Mariam sighed and hung up. She then walked back into the dining room with her arguing guardians.

The minute she stepped into the room...

"Mariam, how many times have I told you not to leave the table for a phone call?" Kathy's annoying voice spat. Mariam just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. But she then abruptly turned.

"And when you were done fucking my dog, you layed down on my bed all sweaty and naked and then you said, 'there's nothing like hard canine cock to satisfy my desires." Mariam was pleased with herself.

"So how's school?" Hank asked, still digging at his ramen. Mariam didn't answer.

"I gotta go."

"Where?" He asked.

"Out."

"With who?" He pressured on, still keeping eye contact with his food.

"My asscrack!" Mariam shouted back after she disappeared down the hallway. Kathy looked up in thought.

"Asscrack...? That's interesting. You know anal fixation is-"

"Kathy is it theoretically possible for you to shut up for more than 5 seconds at a time?!" Her step-dad thundered, pulling Bobo into his lap.

* * *

Mariam moaned in ecstasy, and she clasped the pillow behind her head. Pleasure soared through her lower regions. Another grunt arose from her throat. She was making the most interesting little mewling noises from the back of her esophagus. Finally, with one last powerful, orgasmic moan, Mariam felt her body relax. She layed comfortably back onto the pillow.

"Thanks.. Enrique." Mariam said as the blonde boy slowly arose from his position at her opening. "That was nice." Mariam reached over and grabbed her jeans. "You're actually pretty good at that when you remember to take your retainer out." She said, handing the navy piece of dental equipment to him. Mariam got up off the bed and pulled on her jeans.

Enrique spread onto the bed, and began to unbuckle his pants.

"My turn."

"Enrique I'm sorry I gotta run, I got homework, and I have to memorize my lines,... We'll get you next time okay?" Mariam said, standing by the door of Enrique's bedroom.

"Next time?! You say that everytime, next time! I dunno Mariam, you don't treat me right this is not a balanced relationship." He said as Mariam walked over and layed beside him on the plaid bed. She had to shut him up; Before he wore away her ears with his complaining. She pressed her soft scarlet lips to his. She pulled away after a couple seconds.

"Next time I'll go first mmkay?" She said, getting off her bare chested boyfriend and walking out Enrique's door. Enrique groaned.

"Yeah right... God dammit! I FALL FOR IT EVERY TIME!" He yelled, taking a deep breath.

* * *

****

One Month Later

* * *

Mariah ran down the hallway, her newly dyed-blue locks twirling in the wind behind her. She leant against the drama door, tears pouring out of her golden eyes. She was all a-shake, sobbing. Mariam jogged down after her. Mariah angrily ripped the 'Roxbury Drama' cast list off the doors and crumpled it, throwing it ferociously to the ground. Mariam held Mariah soothingly, rubbing her hair and sshhhhing her like a mother would do to her newborn.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!"Mariah sobbed.

"I know, I know..." Mariam said, nodding her head understandingly.

"I can't believe he did that to me!"Mariah said, tears still forming in her golden orbs. "In front of Ray, in front of everybody!"

"Shhhh, he's nothing." Mariam soothed, smoothening Mariah's now-blue hair. "He's absolutely nothing, he's nobody!" She continued. Mariah was all red and flushed. Her mascara had also started to run.

"I feel like I have this fire inside of me, and I wanna breathe it out! I, I wanna burn him! I wanna watch him burn!" Mariah said, her voice shaky and quivering. Mariam nodded.

"He will Mariah. We'll burn him. You and me." The naturally bluenette said calmly.

"...How? Tell me how."Mariah said, looking at her friend in deep sadness.

"We'll talk about it. Just come over tonight, I invited Rhanda too, we'll all talk about it okay?" Mariah blinked as the last tear dropped to the hollow floors of Roxbury Academy.

"Ok." Mariah said in a quiet voice. She looked down before looking up again. "I love you Mariam."

"I love you too." Mariam said calmly. "Come on." With that, both girls strolled down the school corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the 3 girls sat on Mariam's leather sofa arguing over what television channel to watch, covered in a warm blanket. All girls were in their pjs, Mariam sporting a purple tank top with yellow shorts, Mariah in a red tank and shorts to match, and Rhanda was wearing a night gown brought from her homeland.

"Ooh, put it back on I wanna watch 'The Real World!" Mariam chirped, trying to grab the black remote console from Mariah's tanned hand, and almost giving Rhanda a good slap in the face while doing so since she was squat between the two quarreling girls.

"No, I hate 'The Rel World'! Those people are bitches." Mariah sniffed as she pulled the remote away from Mariam's grasp.

"You're a bitch." Mariam said seriously, as she held Mariah's golden gaze harshly.

"Yeah well you're a trollop." She retorted, her new-blue curls bouncing cutely. Mariam took the opportunity and snatched the remote from Mariah's nimble hands.

"Fine." Mariam said as she pointed the remote towards her Father's big-screen Plasma TV. It was a wonder how her father sold electronics, but didn't use his own brand in his own home, huh? Mariam's eyes locked dead on the screen and she clicked up one channel. But hey, between those 2, an argument never lasts long. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch." Mariam said, keeping her gaze the same. Mariah clicked her tongue.

"It's okay. Sorry I called you a trollop." Mariah giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know what one is." Mariam grinned at her friend's foolish antics as she bounded off the couch and over the coffee table.

"It's a promiscuous woman, often a prostitute." She said. Mariah curved her lips in an understanding matter and nodded. "Okay, it's time to open up my big bag of fun!" Mariam said as she plopped herself back on the couch after retrieving a rose colored gift bag from the side of the room. Rhanda and Mariah looked at it curiously. "These are an assortment of items I've stolen from Dad for our consumption this evening..." Mariam continued as she reached down into the depths of the bag. "Item Number One: Dad's wine-flavored cigars." Mariam shuffled 3 into her hand and prepared to hand them out, but Mariah screwed up her nose.

"Don't those things make you cough?" The used-to-be pinkette inquired.

"No they're cigars you don't have to swallow. Or inhale." Mariam said. "Want one Rhanda?" The shy girl who had barely said a thing all evening shook her head ruefully.

"No thank you."

"Arrrreee you sure Rhanda?" Mariam slurred slightly, "to become successful actresses you have to learn to smoke them it's trendy." Mariam said, sticking one between her thin lips.

"That's true." Mariah said, nodding carefully.

"No thank you I do not smoke." The arab said again. Mariam quickly handed the one she'd offered Rhanda to Mariah and shoved the box back into the bag of fun.

"Item Number Two, one of Dad's many, many pornos, 'Titty Lickers 2: The Search For Golden Curlies'. "The bluenette said as she flashed the DVD case. Mariah screwed up her face a little more severely.

"Ew, why would we wanna watch a porno?" She said, grimacing in the direction of the case.

"Because they're funny. And besides, we have to teach Rhanda about sex and this is the easiest way to learn." Mariam said, brandishing a slight grin. She then put that too in the bag for later enjoyment. "And, Item Number 3,and I could get into real, _real_ trouble if I got caught with these, Dad's twinkies." She stated. And, big surprise, Mariah shook her head.

"Too fattening."

"Would you please stop criticizing everything in my big bag of fun?" Mariah sighed and tilted her head to the side, almost resting it on Rhanda's shoulder. "I spent a lot of time putting this together. Anyway we can barf them up later.." And Mariam was about to continue to speak when Mariah's golden orbs widened and she let out a disgusted groan. Mariam looked at what she was, and saw it was the TV. On it was two paramedics running up steps to enter a building of some sort.

"Ugh change the channel I cannot watch this!" She protested, yet not removing her caring eyes from the bright screen. Mariam twisted the cigar in her fingers.

"Martin Stivers." She said normally. Mariah groaned and shook her head.

"Who is Martin Stivers?" Rhanda asked calmly, looking up at Mariam who in turn looked down slightly.

"You didn't hear about it?" Rhanda shook her head slightly as both girls turned to watch the television again. Two police were leading what looked like a boy between the ages of 16 and 19 down the same steps and into a squad car with the subtitling 'BREAKING NEWS-School Shooting IN Bel Air'. "Some kid in this private school in Bel Air just walked into his cafeteria with an assault rifle and open fired. Killed like 10 kids."

"12." Mariah said, almost looking like she was prepared to cry. Rhanda looked down in respect. Mariam picked up the remote suddenly.

"Oh wait there's a reporter doing a feature on our school..."And Mariam flicked down 3 channels until the wide-screen set came to rest on a blonde woman talking into a microphone at the front of the same school Martin had just been removed from, and the name underneath read 'Judy Tate'. "I hear she's a lesbian." Mariam stated.

"Really? She doesn't look like a lesbian." Mariah said, tilting her head in Rhanda's direction for better insight.

"What is a lesbian?" But before Mariah could answer Mariam shushed the 2. All 3 girls caught:

'This just proves that violence can stretch far beyond the limits of an interstate boundary' before Mariah talked again.

"I had nightmares about this kid." Mariah's new-blue hair was shuffling around her shoulders as she continued to shake her head. "He wasn't sorry for it or anything and when they took him away he was like, laughing!" Mariah said, pain evident in her eyes. Mariam, on the other hand, had this plain, glossy, dazed look in her eyes that were locked on the screen.

"In some ways I know how he feels. I mean, there are just so.. Many.. Stupid.. Worthless.. Annoying people in this world. They just like, get in the way." Mariah gulped. Rhanda blinked. "He knows it." And a few seconds later, Mariam suddenly sprang to life with a quick shake of her head to get the dizziness away. "Anywho... Let's watch the skin flick!" And with a quick stretch of her arms, she bounded across the room.

* * *

Somewhere else in town, Mr. Granger sat at the dinner table drinking red wine with his wife. It was her birthday. Mr. Granger reached across the table and opened the fine wine, pouring more into his love's glass.

"I took the car into the shop today." She started. "You know I, I walked in and it was like this rabbit chucked into this den of foxes, and I swear, I swear they all started licking their lips at the sight of this middle-class woman who doesn't know the first thing about cars," She paused to take a sip of her scarlet wine. "Which is true, I don't know the first thing about cars..."

"Grace?"

"And I just..."

"Grace!" Mr. Granger finally got through to the brunette, and he handed her a white parcel with a bright pink ribbon and a silver bow at the top. Grace brought her hands to her face happily, as she accepted the fine package with a look of excitement. She even lightly clapped her hands.

"I was... I was just getting concerned that maybe you didn't get me anything..." Grace said, looking down modestly.

"Awwwww." Mr. Granger said, with a playful pouty look on his face.

"And I know that I'm supposed to say 'Oh Hiro you shouldn't have' but you should have, you definitely should have!" She whooped, tearing the ribbon off like some kind of eager kindergartner on Christmas morning. He giggled lightly at her antics. "What is it what is it..." She softly said twice as she peeled back the pink packaging paper within the present. Grace pulled out a grey skirt and slung it over her shoulder before digging through the rest of the paper to find maybe something else? But no, she didn't want to show her disappointment but the dark grey long knee length skirt was all that was in the box. "Oh.. It's a little, it's a little skirt!" She beamed, holding it up for a better look at it. "It's so cute!"

"Uh, it actually looks like it goes very well with the blouse you're wearing." Hiro said, nodding approvingly. Grace pulled the edge of the grey skirt and lightly inspected it next to the pink fabric of her blouse, which was a pink tank top and a same-color over sweater.

"Actually, it does." Grace smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Hiro seemingly obliged. But their kiss looked ornery, and un-easy... Oh well.

"You wanna try it on?" He asked as the kissing couple broke apart. She looked down in dismay for half a second as she reached for her wine once more.

"Now?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." Grace nodded slightly.

"Okay." Grace then got up from her table chair and proceeded to go into the bathroom to try on the lovely gift. But she didn't get that far.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked as he watched Grace prepare to walk out of the room.

"To go try on the-"

"Why don't you change right here, we are married for Christ's sake... If you want." He said desperately. Grace smiled slightly.

"Okay." Grace unbuttoned the button on her brown dress pants and slid them down as Hiro watched on happily.

"That's a- That's a nice color." He said.

"Yup." She answered as she pulled the new grey material of the skirt up her knees. It was one of the skirts that were very high-riding, and the button to clasp it was at the very top. Grace smirked as she pulled her tank top back down over the edges of the skirt.

"That's very, very good." Hiro said as he smiled a queasy smile at her.

"Well actually, you're right." She said as she put hands on her hips and did a pose similar to Paris Hilton's. "Thank you." Once Grace looked down at herself again, a small thought struck her. "Oh god; This reminds me of those skirts the girls wear at your school."

"Really? Ha... Yeah, I wouldn't of noticed that.." Hiro said, trying his best to cover up the embarrassment. But as he tried to ramble on more, Grace put her hand in front of her to signal him to shut up. Which he did.

"One sec. Don't move!" Grace said as she happily bounded into the bedroom. She emerged seconds later with long white socks... The same kind the girls wore... Hiro laughed. "I'm a little school girl." And Grace sexily slid off the top sweater for her clothing combination as she also riled the ends of the skirt seductively. "La la la la la la la..." She continued, turning in small circles, also quite sexily. "I don't wanna be late for class- I don't want Mr. Granger to spank me." And Grace slapped her butt lightly, causing another laugh from Mr. Granger. But his laughs soon became more raspy as Grace riled the edges of the skirt more, lifting it slightly up her slender legs... Mr. Granger shifted in his seat.

"That's nice..." He muttered. "I have an idea!" Hiro said as he too stood up and began to walk over to Grace. He pulled a sheet of paper out from his pocket. "Read this." And Mr. Granger handed the crumpled paper to Grace, who smoothed her shoulder length brown hair with the back of her hand. Her eyes began to skim the paper and Hiro walked around till he was standing behind her. "'Why I Deserve To Be Punished'". Hiro looked up suddenly from checking out the slender legs.

"Read it out, read it out loud." Grace nodded before returning to the top of the paper and beginning to read.

"I have misbehaved. Some adjectives that could be used..." Granger began rubbing Grace's thighs gently while he drank in the long, sultry scent of her chocolate hair. She paused momentarily to register before continuing. "to describe my behaviour... Include, ..Bad, ..Naughty..." Hiro kissed her tanned shoulder sexily, nipping and sucking at the sweet skin while his love continued her gracious display. "Mischivious"...Hiro trailed kisses down her back now, running his hands up her arms and down her legs while exchanging kisses in every spot reachable. She groaned, repeating herself over her husband's lust-filled petting. "Mischivious.... Nasty... And downright **inconsiderate!**" As her lips spilt the last syllable, Hiro swept the girl off her feet with a powerful motion and carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

The 3 girls now lay in front of the TV screen on the plush carpet, watching as images from 'Titty Lickers 2' flashed.

"I like this music... Can you buy the soundtrack to pornos?" Mariah asked. All the girls were still Pj clad, lying on their stomachs on the floor, eating Mariam's father's twinkies. Rhanda pieced hers apart, while Mariah just took wide mouthfuls. Mariam was propped on her elbows, reading the back of the DVD case.

"Stephanie Swift, Tiffany Minks... Mariah a lot of these pornstars have names that sound like ours'. So if we wanted to when we grow up we can be pornstars. You couldn't Rhanda I'm sorry." Mariam said, quickly turning her attention back to the movie. Mariah and Mariam also took long puffs of their cigars.

"That is quite alright." The arab said, putting another piece of twinkie into her mouth. Mariah shook her head ruefully.

"I would never wanna be a pornstar. My sister's ex-boyfriend, he lives in the valley and he used to go out with one, you know what they did? They took the fat out of her butt and her arms, and put it in her boobs!" Mariah said, crinkling her nose to which Mariam did the same.

"Ew!"

"Yeah." Rhanda payed no attention to the duo, but was very entranced by the porno. But there were some things, she didn't understand...-

"How is it that, ...2 men, at 1 time, ...How can this be?" The confused girl asked, turning to Mariam respectively. Mariam smiled.

"One of them is doing her up the butt!" Mariam said nonchalantly. Mariah giggled.

"Up the-" Rhanda, Rhanda, Rhanda... The poor girl found what she'd just heard hard to believe. "Such a thing is impossible, it is, it is too small, the appature..." but Rhanda let her question trail off, somehow discovering that this should be an ornery issue to discuss.

"Mariam would you ever let someone do that to you?" Mariah asked, drawing another swift puff of her cigar. Mariam smirked.

"I have." Mariah's innocent eyes widened.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"You're such a liar... Who?" She said.

"Johnny." Mariah quickly whooped up from her position on the floor.

"Johnny McGreggor?!" She asked excitedly.

"Affirmative." Mariam said, also getting off her gut to sit up with Mariah.

"When?? How??" Mariah said, raising her arms questioningly.

"Last year. We were sorta going out. We were here getting drunk on my Dad's Captain Morgan and he came right out and said it." Mariam thought back.

_Johnny faced Mariam on the couch in this very living room the girls were in now. Johnny was wearing a red plaid shirt and his hair was so fine... That boy was a piece of ass._

_"We've been going out for three months now and I really love you and everything so I was wondering if you might lemme pack your fudge shoot." _

Mariah shifted her eyes in slight disbelief and fear.

"Oh..."

"At first I thought he wanted to make sundaes, but then he elaborated." Mariam said. "He was very polite about it, he said please 3 times so I really couldn't bring myself to say no." Mariah nodded slightly, before returning to lying on the floor with Rhanda. Mariam followed.

"Well... What was it like? Did it hurt?" She said as she pieced apart her twinkie, licking the cream satisfyingly.

"It was ok. And just a little." Mariam said as she thought back.

_Johnny pumped into her from behind, his buttoned shirt now opened to reveal a muscled chest. His muscles bulged with every swift pump, while Mariam screamed and writhed in pain and discomfort._

"But it hurt less with Johnny than it might with other boys if you catch my drift!" Mariam joked. Mariah grinned and giggled that same giggle she did way too often.

"What is your drift?" Rhanda asked, taking an interest in the topic.

"Nevermind." Rhanda turned her head away again in dismay. "But you know what? A few days later Johnny broke up with me. He said he didn't wanna be with a girl who'd let a guy do that to her. That make any sense?" Mariah shook her head.

"Boys are so weird."

"Ooh, wait a minute I like this part!" Mariam said as all eyes averted to the TV. On it, a blonde bimbo with rolling curls was talking seductively to a brunette. The brunette said, 'You know, I could never give up men because I like cock too much, but sometimes I just need a woman's touch'. And with that, both girls began to twist their tongues, obviously playing tonsil hockey while the repair man in the back watched longingly. Rhanda's eyes widened.

"Why is that woman- Why is she doing those things with that other woman? Why must they show this?"

"Cuz men like to watch it." Mariam said, smiling provocatively at Rhanda.

"But it is a sin..." Mariam laughed.

"Oh Rhanda, you're gonna figure out that a lot of the things men like are a sin." Rhanda just returned her eyes. Mariah rolled hers, and looked over at her bluenette friend.

"Mariam tell me you've never done that." But Mariam didn't answer. Her emerald eyes firmly remained on the screen. "Mariam?!"

"Hm what?"

Rhanda threw up the last bit of the twinkie into Mariam's light blue porcelain toilet, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You ok Rhanda?" Mariam asked from the living room.

"Yes." The young girl answered, wiping a bit of vomit from the corner of her mouth.

"Did you get it all out? Every last calorie?"

"I think so." Rhanda said as she began to pour the water to wash. Outside the bathroom, Mariah sat on the couch while Mariam playfully stood behind, playing with her hair.

"Mariam, ...You and Ray, never actually like, did anything right?" Mariah asked, her worried. Mariam rolled her eyes.

"No. Mariah, for the 20 millionth time, me and Ray never did anything."

"And it's cuz Ray didn't want to, right?" Mariah reassured.

"Right. Mariah you know that was why I dumped him." Mariah smiled slightly.

"It's just weird cuz... To me he's like, insatiable. I wonder why that is?" Rhanda made her way out of the bathroom and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"I'm finished." The arab said, keeping her head low. Mariam sighed.

"Okay girls. It's time to get serious." Mariah and Rhanda looked up at Mariam who strolled around till she was in front of them. "It seems that all 3 of us have something in common. Do you know what that is?"

"Our health, happiness, and faith in God." Rhanda said, speaking weirdly loud.

"No." Mariam shot the girl down. "I'm talking about Mr. Granger."

"What about him?" Mariah hissed.

"He's done stuff to all 3 of us."

"I hate him. I hate him so much!" Mariah said, her voice uncharacteristically high as well.

"Yes, he's a bad man." Rhanda said.

"I know girls, I know. So I've been thinking; I'm thinking that... Maybe it's about time we put a stop to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jemma:** We don't own anything. Not the plot, not the movie, and not the ideas. Well, kinda the ideas. Just know what I mean.

* * *

The next day at school, Mariam stood in line for a metal detector screening, much like you'd see in an airport. She was wearing her usual uniform except with a grey sweater slung over her shoulders, and preparing to pull off her rings on her nimble fingers. A security guard stood next to the machine, with a tray to collect the jewellery handed out.

"Remove all watches, earrings, rings, jewellery, and place them in the box. You know the drill people!" He declared to the crowd. Mariam obediently placed her jewellery in the tray and walked under the large metal frame.

"A metal detector at Roxbury?" Mariam asked the guard with a playing look in her eyes. The guard didn't seem to notice that, or her small smile.

"You see everybody's freaked out about what happened over in Bel Air, they don't want it to happen here." Mariam took her rings and earrings out of the tray as she stepped over to the other side. "They've figured it out. Ain't nobody safe no matter how rich you are, ain't nobody safe." The guard said, chewing on a piece of gum whilst. "Next!" He called out. Mariam stood there a moment; Deep in thought with a playing look.

* * *

Soon after Mariam, Mariah and Rhanda stood in front of the study hall doors, Rhanda watching the 2 with listining ears. Mariah stood across from Mariam, with worried eyes.

"Are you sure about this Mariam? I'm scared."

"Don't be," Mariam responded, "we're doing the right thing. Ok they're gonna try to discredit us, and turn us against eachother." Mariah and Rhanda shifted their eyes, heeding Mariam's words. "We. Have. To. Stand. Firm okay we have to stick together no matter what." Rhanda and Mariah nodded, slightly worried.

"Okay."

"Then we'll watch him burn." Mariam finished. Mariah looked into Mariam's eyes, helpless in keeping the smile off her face.

"Okay."

"Let's do it." The 3 turned to the large doors and walked through.

* * *

Outside, reporter Judy Tate stood in front of the school with her mic and her camera crew.

"Behind me, lies one of L.A county's most exclusive private schools. Roxbury Academy of Beverly Hills. A safe haven for the children of the rich, and the privileged. A place where they can study in peace and harmony free from the troubles that plague many of the region's public schools. Until today; this institution was rocked on it's hallowed foundations with allegations of sexual assault."

_Police officers and the principle walked down the hallway fast paced, toward Mr. Granger's classroom who was in the middle of a lesson._

"The accused; Hiro Granger. An english and drama teacher, a new addition this year to Roxbury's distinguished faculty."

_The police strolled in, and calmly showed him out of the room and away from the students, as they looked on with confuse._

"The alleged victims, 3 15 year old sophomore girls, all of who have waved the right to emaninity."

_A hand passed a tissue box in front of Mariam, Mariah and Rhanda as tears rolled down their cheeks. They each took one._

"Their names are Mariam Carey, Mariah Wells, and Rhanda Azuni. I will continue to bring you more details as this stunning story unfolds." Judy wiped away the serious face. "For Team 33 News, this is Judy Tate in Beverly Hills. kay cut." The cameras stopped rolling, and Judy adjusted her blazer as her crew watched with smiles. But none more than the brunette female operating the camera in a dark pink tank top with a slightly husky build. She looked away from the camera eyepiece and at Judy, with a bright smile.

"That was fucking great. You were so fucking good!" She neared closer, as did Judy, nodding and smiling with everything she said. Then their lips met.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening..." Grace sat on her couch in her living room, fighting back tears.

"How are we gonna afford a lawyer, on what we make?" Hiro said, standing with hands on his hips.

"What kind of country are we living in when a trio of little tramps can besmirch an innocent man's name with completely false accusations!" Hiro sat next to her on the leather couch, and handed her a glass of water. He sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow, that was really good use of the word besmirch..."

"Thanks." She said in response. Roger Knickle sat across from them in an arm chair.

"Guys, what would you say if I could get you a phenomenal lawyer, who knows the ropes, and probably to do it for free?! A nominal fee at most?" He got off the chair, with wide bright eyes and looked at the worried pair. Hiro nodded slowly.

"Okay. Uh.... Who?" Roger smiled brighter.

"Me Hiro. I'm talkin' about me!" Hiro and Grace looked away as if already dismissing the idea.

"Look Roger this isn't a joke, this is my life! I need a real lawyer, not a highschool law teacher..." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Okay look, what you seem to be forgetting is that I'm not just a high school law teacher!,.. Alright, I passed the bar in '96. So technically, I'm licensed to practice law in the state of California!" Grace forced a weak smile, but Hiro still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know what you mean Roger you can practice law but technically you're not a practicing lawyer..."

"Yeah I know but I'll be better than a public defender. What I lack in experience you know I'll make up for with insight. I know you, I know the school and I know these girls. Look at me man," Roger extended a finger, "I'm your guy." Hiro gulped and shook his head, leaning backwards to the couch back.

"I don't.. What's the point?! Nobody's gonna believe me I'm never gonna beat this!" Roger rolled his eyes.

"What kinda attitude is that? I already have a full-proof strategy! I saw this in a movie once, alright? Look; We say one of your arms is dead; Useless. Then, at a crucial point in the trial, I throw a jar at you! And you catch it with your other hand! Thus proving your innocence." Grace shook her head in disbelief.

"You are an IDIOT!"

Hiro sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Which arm do we say is dead?" Roger shrugged.

"Which one did you grope them with?" Roger and Grace looked angry.

"Roger let me make something clear to you I did _not_ touch any of these girls! Never! Not once, not 1 of them!" Roger bit his lip.

"Let me make something clear to you, okay!? If I'm gonna be your lawyer I don't wanna know if you did it! I don't care! It's irrelevant." Hiro nodded slowly.

"Okay,-" Roger cut him off again.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Know. Got it?" Hiro and Grace looked at eachother.

* * *

Later the next day, Mariam walked out of her bathroom in a fuzzy pink robe, complete will tall towel covering her hair. Walking over to her bureau, coated in Dolce bracelets and pictures in fancy frames, she picked up her cordless, and pressed talk, ready to make a call. But someone was already talking; Mariam went wide-eyed.

"Now my red nails are running through your chest hair like fire through a forest." Unknownst to Mariam, her father in nothing but a bathrobe was propped on the couch, phone to his ear, hand in his underwear. It shouldn't need more of a description then that to tell you what he was doing. And what Mariam now guessed he was doing. Probably one of her dad's girlfriends, or a hotline for phone sex. Either way, Mariam tore the phone away from her ear in disgust.

"Ew!"

Her father continued down in the living room.

"I have my thumb so far up your ass,... I'm boning with your ass." Until the voice of the nagging, dog-fucking housewife broke his 'concentration.'

"Hank!" He sat up with a start, and placed a pillow over his gadgets and began to act like he was in the middle of some important business call.

"Yeah?? Yes so the Everetts report, I think is due on Monday." He even placed a few scratches to his temple, making the rouse seem more so authentic. At that time, dressed in white tennis attire and complete with visor, Kathy strolled in with a pissed look and rolled her eyes at her husband's current state.

"Hank?! Have you seen Bobo? That damn dog pissed all over my Manolos!" Hank could care less.

"Fuck Bobo, ok? Wait what? Yes that shipment's comin' in tomorrow and I- What you can't see that I'm working here?!" He bitched at Kathy and beeped the phone off. Kathy simply rolled her eyes again and walked off.

"BOBO! FUCKING DOG!" As soon as she was out of sight...

Hank picked up the phone again, clicked it to get back to the other line.

"Run Bobo, run..." He said with sarcasm. "You still there? Okay, good."

* * *

About an hour later, Mr. Carey made his way upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. He paused in the doorframe and looked inside, slightly depressed at not seeing Mariam's form.

"Knock knock!" He said, jutting his fingers against the frame gently. He sighed at hearing no reply, and sauntered in. Something on her desk caught his eye; Hank ran two fingers over the picture of Joseph in his navy uniform, _before_ everything happened...

That was when Mariam walked back into the room quietly after her father's footsteps, now fully dressed and dry.

"You okay daddy?" She asked in that oh-so-innocent voice she used so much. Hank sighed, and placed the picture back into it's slightly dusty place.

"Yeah." He sighed again. "Mariam- You're a smart girl." He placed his arm around her shoulders, with a now much more sincere yet serious tone to his voice that he didn't use very often. "So, before you decided to do this- Thing, that you're doing, gee I hope you thought long and hard about it..." he escorted her over to her bed, and sat beside her on the fabric as she took her heart pillow and held it close. "I hope you thought about, what it's gonna mean, for Daddy." Mariam scanned him with her eyes, ignoring the fact of how he was dressed, and not mentioning what she'd heard earlier.

"What are you saying?"

"Daddy's name isn't just his name, I mean- It's a brand name. And people uh, associate brand names, with certain qualities. For instance, uh, when people hear the name 'Walt Disney' they think 'family friendly' even though Walt Disney gives benefits to faggots but, well- And, when they hear the name Hank Carey; They think, 'Quality electronics, at Low Prices.' And I want it to stay that way Mariam." Mariam could hear clearly how his voice now began to lose the somber tone, and go back to it's snippy ways.

She already knew exactly what he meant, but... Play it stupid. She needed to.

"I don't want them thinking... Slutty daughter; Who takes it in the ass. So, huh, if it turns out you were somehow making all this up I-" Mariam's eyes had indeed widened slightly at the start of that sentence. She knew her father, but hey...

"How can you say that?"

"No no no, I'm not saying anything it's just how people always wanna BLAME THE PARENTS and it just- I just-" He sighed. "Crazy..."

"Daddy, I would never do anything to hurt you, or your reputation." Hank pulled out a bottle of some unknown pills and popped 2 or 3.

"Yay Mariam, good, good. That's-" Cut off by the spouse again.

"MARIAM! Mariam! Would you please take your dog for a walk?! " Kathy appeared in the doorway with Bobo, already leashed and ready to go. The bluenette teen perked up.

"Oh! Are you done fucking him?" Hank gave an annoyed snarl.

"Oh enough with that already! Geeze..." Mariam turned to her father again.

"What? I saw her. Her red nails were ripping through his chest hair like fire through a forest." He looked at his daughter in shock; But of course, he couldn't say anything. Kathy piped up, totally oblivious.

"You know that's actually kinda poetic!"

"......" Hank was still silent. He clicked his tongue. "Okay... I've said what I have to say here. I do wish you would've told me before you went and started this thing because- Ah... Well I'm sure it will be fine cuz these things never go to trial." He walked out, Kathy behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"And so Day 1 of the Roxbury Sexual Assault trial is set to begin. Stay tuned to Team 33 News for more updates throughout the day. I'm Judy Tate." The blonde reporter flicked her honey tresses as she cut the scene and smirked, standing in front of the Beverly Hills Court House court room doors. "Okay cut." She confirmed, flicking her hair again. "This is huge." Her loving camera woman stepped forward from the tripod.

"Fucking huge!" The brunette nodded in agreement .Judy began to ramble on once more.

"Can you believe this started out as a wimpy interest piece??" The woman smirked. "They give me fluff... And I turn it into dirt." She said so, while stepping a few walks closer to her companion, and tugging the edge of her turquoise tank top. "And you know what that is." Judy looked her up and down sexily. The other woman placed her hand on Judy's blazer-clad waist.

"It's hot it's fucking hot." But Judy was taken aback a little. At her _stupidity._

"No it's talent." Neither had a chance to say anything more before the court room door opened, and a girl with long blue hair in a bow on the side and dressed in pink and white sauntered out. Judy's eyes bulged with opportunity. "Wait here." She shoved the mic into her partner's arms, then walked over to Mariam.

"Mariam! Hi. Off the record... I just wanna say that I really admire your courage." Mariam let her hands come together in front of her abdomen, her light pink flowered skirt balling slightly.

"Thank you Judy... I'm doing this because I feel I have a responsibility.." Mariam looked up at the ceiling, innocense and bravery shining in her eyes. "Not just to myself, but to all the other girls around the world who've been subjected to harassment." Judy nodded along. "Or God forbid, assault at the hands of teachers... And they were, ..Too scared, or embarrassed to come forward.." Mariam paused and looked around at the wooden walls. "I'm fighting a battle inside these walls Judy, ..But I'm also fighting a war." Judy looked at Mariam in awe.

"Wow..... You have such passion and conviction... Kinda remind me of myself when I was your age.." She blushed lightly, "I only wish I'd had half your self assurance." She giggled shyly a little, and swiped her hair so that it fell over one shoulder. Mariam smiled warmly; But mischievously as well.

"Thank you Judy." Judy nodded. Then, Mariam stepped closer to Judy. And began to speak in an alluring whisper. "Ya know for the record, ..I could never give up men.. I like cock too much. But, ..Sometimes I just need a woman's touch." Judy was left, once again in awe. Mariam just smirked, stepped back, and walked away .Judy didn't know what to say; So she turned and went back to her lover.

Later, Mariam sat in the questioning chair of the court room, going through trial.

"I have no further questions your honor." Judge Carl Munro nodded.

"Mr. Knickle you may cross examine." Mr. Knickle arose from his seat at the defendant's table alongside Hiro Granger, and approached the podium, nodding to the judge.

"Well well well........" Other lawyers and such whispered about in the back. "That's quite a story you spun for us Ms. Carey. Very detailing." Roger glanced at the jury. "And might I say; Very graphic. But lemme ask you something; Is any of it true?!" Mariam's jaw dropped slightly. "Or is it in fact, a lie, a fabrication, aimed at the _man_, who replaced you, as the lead in the school play???" Mr. Knickle pointed a bobbing finger back at Hiro, sitting nervously at his bench, while keeping his gaze on Mariam. Mariam shook her head slightly, her straight hair swaying from side to side.

"I wouldn't purger myself Mr. Knickle. Not for any reason." But he just shook his head ,a smirk on his lips.

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't Mariam. But tell me; _Why_ do you think you were fired from the role of Anne Frank??" Mariam looked down shamely at her hands twisted together in her lap.

"I.. Suppose it was because of something I said in the cafeteria during the International Food Fair.." But Mariam couldn't let herself go too far down. "......Which I organized to raise money for the Drama Club and, also to foster a spirit of togetherness among the cultures at Roxbury." She said this while looking at the jury. Knickle nodded.

"Would you care to recount this incident to the court?" Mariam nodded.

"Certainly." She looked up while remembering. "It was during lunch hour back in September.. The food fair was on, and you and Mr. Granger were supervising so you had to eat lunch with the students."

_Mariah and Mariam sat at a blue picnic table, lunch trays set out in front while colorful booths set as the background along with many other students, eating and enjoying their lunch break while learning about the different foods of each culture._

"Mariah and I could see you from our table, where we sat eating Granola and low-fat yogurt." Mr. Knickle nodded.

"Could you hear what we were saying?"

"No. But, ..You sure looked at us alot."

_Hiro looked up from his spoonful of Italian lasagna, and back at the 2 giggling girls. He shook his head._

_"Mariam Carey..." Roger looked at him._

_"What about her?" That seemed to snap Mr. Granger out of his thoughts and he glanced at him._

_"Uh, ..She's a very good student, she's uh.. She's very bright." Knickle smirked._

_"Pff. You sure about that?" Hiro nodded._

_"Yeah she's um, ..She's a fantastic actress as well." Roger smirked again._

_"Let me tell you something about Mariam Carey; Last year her Freshman year, she took a standard IQ test. Obliterated all school records. Nobody believed it, figured she was cheating. So they made her take it again. She scored even higher. Made her take it a third time; Guess what happened on the third time?" He looked at Hiro. He shrugged. Roger continued. "Her test broke the computer." Granger went slightly wide-eyed._

_"She scored that high?" But Roger shook his head._

_"No, she didn't. She pencilled in those little circles to spell 'Fuck You'." He shrugged his eyebrows and ate a spoonful of his lasagna. Hiro tilted his head to the side._

_"Does that, break.. The computer?" He asked, confused. Roger sighed._

_"My point is this; You have the face of an angel, throw in a ripe little pubescent body bursting out of that uniform, ...That spells trouble okay? The devil wears a grey skirt my friend... And her name is Mariam Carey." Hiro nodded along, thoughts striking him._

_"Earlier this week, uh in detention I ..I could've sworn she was coming on to me.." Knickle nodded._

_"Of course she was comin' on to you. You wanna know why she was comin' on to you?" Mr. Granger nodded. "Because she knows that you can't do anything about it. That's why. Math, science... For them, High School's all cock teasing 101." _

_Mariah and Mariam, back at there table unbeknownst to the discussion about them, each dipped their spoon into their yogurt and turned it over, licking it the exact same way. The looked at eachother playfully and innocently, and started to giggle._

_"And I got news for you." Mr. Knickle continued. "Those 2..... Are on the honor roll." He stabbed his fork into his lasagna yet again. "I mean, look at em, look at em up there; Whispering, giggling, you know exactly what they're saying too.'Mm Mariah... God Mr. Knickle is so sexy... I mean, he's got such a cute ass.'" Aha, not quite. Mariah and Mariam continued eating calmly, then Mariam looked at Mariah, the soft breeze twirling her hair._

_"You know one time I saw Mr. Knickle when he thought I wasn't looking? He picked a booger out of his nose and then he ATE it!" Mariah screwed her face into an expression of disgust._

_"Ewww!!" The girls nodded and tried their best to get on with their lunch._

_"You know what Hiro? Any minute now they're gonna walk by and they're gonna bat their eyelashes and wave; Just the fingers, not the hand. And they're gonna expect us to respond like big drooling lap dogs. Ordinarily we would, but not today. Because it ends right now.... We're gonna give them the barest acknowledgment. Simple head nod if they're lucky. Tonight, they're gonna lie in bed, wide awake... And wondering why..... They're gonna wonder, 'where. has. my power. gone'." At that moment, Mariam and Mariah left their table, and headed for the garbage cans. Of course, they had to pass Mr. Knickle and Mr. Granger's table on the way. The 2 men were prepared._

_As they passed,.._

_"Hi Mr. Granger." Mariam chirped. She waved; Just the fingers, not the hand._

_"Hi Mr. Knickle." Mariah chirped after. She waved too; Just the fingers, not the hand._

_And Hiro and Roger... Lost control completely._

_"Hi girls!" They whooped, following them with their gazes as they continued their stroll to the garbage cans. After that, they both turned round to face_

_ahead again. Roger Knickle sighed._

_"God dammit."_

* * *

_A lil while later, Mariam was checking out all the different food booths for the fair she'd successfully organized. And happened to spot Rhanda, being harassed by Micheal Horowitz, wearing a traditional Jewish beanie cap. He was holding a world Atlas in front of Rhanda, making her look at it. They seemed to be in a disagreement about something; Their brightly decorated food booths behind them._

_"Show me. I mean, where is it?! Just show me where Palestine is." Micheal pressed Rhanda, pointing skeptically at the Atlas. Mariam narrowed her eyes and walked over._

_"What's going on? Rhanda are you okay?" Mariam asked, Mariah coming to stand behind her. Micheal looked at them while Rhanda remained silent._

_"All I'm asking is that she locate Palestine on a map okay? Come on, show me." He jutted the book towards poor Rhanda again. "Where is it?? I mean, where is it???" He smirked and shut the book after another failed attempt. "She can't show me. Because there never has been and there never will be any country called Palestine." Mariam couldn't believe his ignorance._

_"Micheal Horowitz I think it's really low of you to bring the voice of politics into this food fair when the whole idea was to foster a spirit of togetherness among the different cultures here at Roxbury, as well as to raise money for the drama club." She huffed, crossing her arms. Micheal smirked._

_"Yeah? Well, forgive me, but you were kinda tempting fate by putting Israel next to Palestine. I mean what kind of fucking diplomacy is that??" He countered back. "And God help us if you ever become U. N leader it'd be like WW3-" Mariam cut him off._

_"Well I don't want to become U. N leader I want to become an actress so there." She spat at him. Micheal nodded._

_"Yeah well I'm sure you'd be good at it because right now, you're __**acting**__ like a bitch!" A few bystanders sniggered a little, Mariam managing to glare at each respectively. But the main quarrel was yet to unfold._

_"Oh Micheal? At least my Dad isn't a money-grubbing Jew __**SHEISTER**__ who lets CRIMINALS GO FREE!" Mariam unleashed her outburst, then turned back to walk away. Only to find the whole food fair staring at her disbelievingly. Okay; So she said that kinda loud. Mariam gulped._

_"Oops...." She chuckled fakely. "I mean Rewind!" But it was much too late._

* * *

_Judy and the principle, headed by a rolling camera crew, strolled down the corridor at Roxbury._

_"It seems like you run a tight ship here." She stated, smiling falsely at him as they walked._

_"Oh yeah very tight ship. The parents pay handsomely, they should expect nothing less." Mr. Mier confirmed, nearly jogging in pace to keep up with Tate's steps. Judy nodded._

_"Can you tell us say.. A typical complaint you might get from a parent-" She didn't have much time to get everything she said out, actually._

_"Oh no complaints are few and far between at Roxbury I'm sorry but we're gonna have to end this conversation today, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. I like your suit. Thanks Judy." Mier jumbled his sentence out, then disappeared into his office just as they were passing, leaving Judy and her crew on hold. She cursed inside her head._

_"Cut."_

* * *

_Inside, Mier cursed her out loud as he looked around at the others in his office. Mr. Granger and his secretary._

_"Bitch. I know exactly what's goin' on here. They gave her a puff piece, she resents it, and she's digging for dirt. God knows she'll find it 'round here.." Hiro could all but nod to his boss' ramblings._

_"Charles, you wanted to see me?" At that, Mr. Mier stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Mr. Granger._

_"I want you to replace Mariam Carey in the play. Find a new lead." Hiro looked astounded._

_"I can't do that she's the best actress in the school,.. We go up in two weeks!" But Mier wouldn't have it._

_"Well I'm sorry but we can't have our 'Anne Frank' running around making anti-Semitic remarks. That's a level or Irony I just don't wanna have happening under this roof." He said sternly. But Granger continued to press._

_"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it Charles they're just kids after all. They-"_

_"Hiro; Replace her. Now is not the time to grow controversy." Hiro Granger sighed lowly and turned to walk out. But Mr. Mier stopped him beforehand. "And another thing; Be extra careful, ..To behave yourself." Hiro quickly hid his look of shock, and tried to brush it off._

_"What do you mean?" Mr. Mier just looked at him._

_"You know what I mean." With that, Hiro walked out, and Mier walked further into his exact office where his name was tarred onto the door. Inside, in 2 chairs, sat Mariam Carey and Micheal Horowitz. Mr. Mier took a seat opposite them at his desk, and looked at the two harshly, moreso on Mariam._

_"We will not tolerate racial slurs at Roxbury." Mariam looked down, disappointed in herself. "Now you can use them at any other time; At home, at the mall, rock n' roll concerts... But under _**my**_ roof, you will respect the heritage of every student and faculty member. Do I make myself clear??" He finished._

_"Yes Sir." Mariam nodded obediently. Micheal felt sorry for the pretty girl next to him; And turned slightly to her._

_"The ironic thing is, that Dad isn't even tight with money. I mean he owns 3 sports cars and he just bought me this rare expensive kinda dog that only eats tuna fish." Micheal said, his brown hair shadowing his... Actually, sexy.... Face. Mr. Mier just nodded at Micheal's words to Mariam._

_"Okay Micheal you've had your say. Mariam? Something I bet you'd like to tell Mr. Horowitz." He said, using that accusing look that teachers think scare kids. Mariam looked down again, cheeks slightly flustered, then turned back to Micheal._

_"I don't know what came over me. My dad is something of a racist, and I tend to pick things up at home." Mier nodded, already drawn into her excuse._

_"It always starts with the parents doesn't it?" He said while shaking his head. "But still, I do think that you owe, Micheal an apology." Mariam smiled weakly and turned to Micheal once more._

_"I'm sorry for what I said about your dad..." They looked into eachothers' eyes for a moment. Emerald met Forest green. Beautiful, forest green..._

_"It's okay." Micheal began. "You were partly right.. My dad does let criminals go free." Mariam sympathized with him. Time to make it better. She smiled sincerely._

_"He's really good at it.." Mr. Mier looked at the 2 in confusion, who nearly seemed to forget that he was in the room. There was a look to their eyes he just couldn't put his finger on... At that moment, Micheal picked up his food tray that he had to bring to the office with him to keep from being eaten without permission._

_"Have a wafter." He smiled, offering the platter towards Mariam. But she sheepishly smiled._

_"Too fattening." But Micheal only shrugged her remark off. She was far from fat._

_"They're yummy." At that, not wanting to refuse his offer, Mariam gently reached down and tore a sliver of the large cookie-like deserts off, and took a nibbled bite of it. But there was still a small chunk left in her hand. It was fattening, and Micheal was just watching her eat.... So Mariam reached over, and shrugged her eyebrows. Micheal got the hint, and opened his mouth to be fed. Mariam dropped the wafter into his mouth. Mr. Mier refused to look at the two in awe of the sexual tension. He clicked his tongue, similar to what Mariam's dad had often done._

_"Okay.. Well, ..I'm glad we could smooth that over. Why don't you two just hurry on back to class now?" Mariam and Micheal looked at eachother again while she temptingly sucked at her finger tips to remove the sugary residue from the wafter. None the less, they both arose from their seats and headed out. Mariam first, then Micheal. His eyes were too focused on Mariam's pert little behind._

* * *

_"I'm sorry Mariam but my hands are tied." Mr. Granger said as he sat on his desk facing a heartbroken and angry Mariam. No other students were there, just the 2. The definition of 'Irony' was written on the board behind them as 'Sarcasm, Ridicule or the like, in exposing, denouncing or deriding vice, folly, etc.'_

_"No Mr. Granger you can't do this!" Mariam said, voice getting a little teary. "Playing 'Anne Frank' means __**so**__ much to me!" Mariam stammered, pacing quickly around but never going far. Hiro looked at her sympathetically, but still not quite believing her rouse._

_"I know..." Mariam soon walked up to directly in front of him again, glimmers of fire starting in her eyes._

_"You know right before my brother Joseph left for operation 'Iraqi Freedom' he gave me a present. You know what it was??" She posed. Hiro shook his head, wondering what was to come. Mariam crossed her arms, her eyelined eyes getting watery. "The 'Diary Of Anne Frank.'" She said. Hiro cocked an eyebrow, before totally dismissing the idea._

_"Come on do you really expect me to believe that?" He countered. Mariam looked at him_ _shocked, her blue tresses taking on an uneven pattern against the pink of her blouse._

_"I'm not gonna forget this." With that Mariam turned and walked out of his classroom._

* * *

_Mariam gently massaged the blue dye extract out into the warm water of the tap as she helped Mariah prepare for her role as the new 'Anne Frank.' Mariah was actually surprised Mariam had taken it so well. The girl's friend was more than happy to dye her hair for her, since Mariah wasn't smart enough to do it on her own. Both were in their pjs, enjoying another girls' night at Mariam's house._

_"You're being really cool about this Mariam... I thought you might be mad.." Mariam said, staring up at the ceiling as she rested back against the sink so Mariam could have access to her hair._

_"Don't be silly. I wouldn't let a play ruin our friendship." Mariam smiled at her while squeezing a little more of the blue into Mariah's used-to-be-pink locks._

_"I'm glad." Mariah smiled back._


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the courtroom, Mariam smiled innocently at the jury.

"And then I helped Mariah dye her hair, because, as you know, 'Anne Frank' wasn't a pinkette."

"Yes. We do know that Mariam." Mr. Knickle said. "Let me ask you something Mariam; Didn't it make you _angry _when Mr. Granger told you he was replacing _you _with Mariah Wells?" Mariam looked unsure.

"I dunno." Knickle walked uncomfortably closer to her, and re-said her unsure words.

"You _don't know_." Then he turned to the jury. "Look at that; She _doesn't_ _know_. Thank God, I know. Didn't you wanna get back at him??" He spat at her, his glasses not doing much to shield the impatience in his eyes.

"Uhh ...No." Mariam said, once again acting unsure at her response. Mr. Knickle shook his head.

"_No_. Ms. Carey, isn't it possible that you are in fact _infatuated _with Mr. Granger???! That this was all your sick little plan to _seduce _him, and that this play would bring you closer to him?!" Mariam's jaw dropped.

"Eww no!"

"............" Roger slowly turned to the jury, then put up one finger to assure them to give him a second as he walked back to his table where Hiro was sitting. "Hold that thought." Once back at the table, he picked up a laminated sheet of paper then turned and walked back to Mariam. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you Exhibit A. Your honor." Knickle said as he handed the judge the same sheet in another copy. He turned the paper around to face Mariam. "An essay, written by you Ms. Carey. Written during detention with Mr. Granger as punishment for talking during his class. An essay that you read _out loud _as per his request. Isn't this correct Ms. Carey?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Yes that's what I thought." He impugned over her answer. "Do me a favor would you Mariam, read that out loud to the court." In the front row of the trial audience, Mariam's father suddenly woke up from the nap he was taking and rearranged the newspaper he had over his head. Mariam smiled shyly, a tinge of red across her cheeks.

"Okay, but, I'm kind of embarrassed." Her smile faded when Mr. Knickle's cold voice spoke up.

"Embarrassed;...Well well well. Why are you embarrassed Mariam?" Mariam soon regained her smile.

"Just.. I wanted to get it done quickly and I didn't do a very good job.. I mean I just.. I wanna let the court know this essay does not necessarily reflect my writing abilities." She said while looking at the jury before returning her gaze back to the paper now in her hands.

"Nobody cares about your writing abilities Mariam." Mr. Knickle said cooly. "Just. Read. The essay please and thank you." Mariam just looked at him for a second before slowly looking down at the paper once more.

"'Why I Deserve To Be Punished. I have Misbehaved. Some adjectives that can be used to describe my behavior are-'

_Mariam stood in Mr. Granger's classroom, one ankle tilted to the side as she sexily read out her paper for detention punishment._

"'_Bad.... Naughty.... Mischievous.... Nasty....'"_

"'And down-right inconsiderate.'" Mariam continued in the court room. "'I should know better than to talk in class. My mother always taught me not to talk too much, and if I did-_'_

"'_She used to spank me.'" Mariam raised her eyes for a moment, observing the horny look on Mr. Granger's face. She continued reading. "'She used to spank me... So hard... It hurt.'"_

"In conclusion I have learned my lesson, and I promise not to misbehave in the future."

"'_But if I do..... I will gladly accept __any__ punishment, you choose to hand out.'" Hiro gulped, as Mariam lowered the paper and uncrossed her ankles._

"_So that's it I'm done, can I go?" She asked._

"_Uhh yeah." Hiro said. Mariam smiled and began to walk out of the classroom. Upon passing Mr. Granger, he stopped her. "That stays here." He took her paper. Mariam nodded and continued on her way out and home. Mr. Granger gulped and folded the paper, stuffing it inside his vest pocket._

Mariam finished reading her essay and looked around her at the judge and jury.

"I'm done, can I go?" Mr. Knickle stood uneasily in his place.

"...One moment your honor." He walked back to his table and sat down beside Hiro, who was looking frustrated at Mariam. "What was that supposed to prove?" Roger said, picking through papers in a briefcase.

"It wasn't anything like that!" Hiro said. "When she read it to me she read it like a total seduction speech Roger." Hiro fidgeted in his seat. Roger ignored him, but upon reading something on his papers, he smiled and approached the stand again, straightening his tie.

"Ms. Carey um do me a favor would you? Read that again please, and this time I'd love for you to do it seductively, alright? Uh.. Just try to make the words... Sexy." Mariam blinked.

"You want me to.. Act sexy for you Mr. Knickle?" Mariam gulped. Even the judge disapproved.

"Mr. Knickle." He said in a stern voice. Roger didn't look at him.

"Some leeway please Your Honor." The judge sighed.

"Very well."Mr. Knickle turned back to Mariam, who now wore a slightly unnerved look upon her pale face. The girl fidgeted in her seat, trying to maintain a comfortable position for the feat she was about to perform. That's the way it looked to the judge and jury, anyway.

"Look I'm really trying but I don't know how to be sexy I mean I'm only fifteen!" Mariam blurted out, as she felt the tears swell her beautiful green eyes. They began to pour down her cheeks as the audience of the trial looked at her sorrily. Mariam tilted her head down as she began to cry, bringing her hand to hew forehead and covering her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay Ms. Carey." The judge tried his hand at comforting the girl. "Mr. Knickle if you have no more questions than court is adjourned and we'll continue this tomorrow." He said as he banged his gaffle. Hiro and Roger just exchanged looks.

* * *

Later that night, Micheal Horwitz lay on his bed, moaning and writhing as the girl beneath him sucked eagerly on his manhood. Her hand rested on his chest, gently twisting and holding the hem of his pushed up shirt. Micheal let out a low but long moan, his cheeks red and flustered. The girl pulled back and wiped her mouth. Then she came to lie down beside him again. Micheal smiled at her.

"I bet you've never seen one like that before."

Mariam smiled at him.

"Silly boy. Over sixty percent of guys are circumcised." Micheal smiled at her.

"Oh right." Mariam smiled back, bringing one hand up to her splayed out blue hair and gently playing with it.

"I like it. It's cute."

"It is?" Micheal blushed, loving how Mariam's gentle eyes gleamed for him. Mariam nodded, a warm smile on her face.

"You're cute." She gently grasped his shirt by his right shoulder. Micheal smiled brighter.

"I am?"

"Yes." Mariam bit her lip for a moment. ".........So did you ask him?" Micheal looked her up and down, his smile fading just a tad.

"_..._No." Mariam looked away at that, up at his ceiling.

"Micheal you said you would...." Micheal took her hand and smiled genuinely.

"I know I will. I just.... It doesn't make sense to me, I don't understand why." Mariam smiled weakly, putting on a convincing face and staring into Micheal's hazel eyes.

"It doesn't have to make sense.... All it matters is that you do. It'll make me happy." She smiled. "........You wanna make me happy don't you Micheal?" Micheal rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Of course I do you're amazing." Mariam smiled, showing her teeth, and rolled over on top of him as she connected her lips with his.

* * *

The next day in court, Rhanda sat at the stand.

"Ms. Azuni.... You were also present as this detention in question, were you not?" A second lawyer in a wheelchair asked her. Rhanda kept her eyes on the flat surface of the stand before her, timid to look anyone in the eye. Hiro and Roger watched carefully from their place back at their table. Rhanda nodded.

"Yes, ..I finished writing my essay before Mariam, and Mr. Granger took me into his other room." Rhanda said, her hands twisted together in her purple-clad lap. The lawyer wheeled his chair around to face her instead of the jury.

"Excuse me, another room?" She nodded again.

"There is another small room beside Mr. Granger's classroom separated by glass."

_Rhanda sat in a velvet chair looking down as Mr. Granger stood over her with his eyes scanning her essay. Mariam was outside this room, in the classroom, still writing. Rhanda could faintly see her from the_ _corner of her eye since the blinds of the glass door and window were open. Mr. Granger didn't look impressed as he continued to read._

"_Wow...." He sighed and put down the paper. "Rhanda I'm going to be honest with you; This essay is __un-intelligible.__ You just.... You just can't write confidently in the English language now.." He paused and looked at her more intensely. "What are we gonna do about that?"_

_Rhanda didn't answer. Hiro sighed._

"_I'll let you in on a little secret. It's not fashionable to send your kids to a place like this anymore since it doesn't look good socially. Most people send their kids to public schools. So they can mingle with the un-rich and the common people, whatever. So this institution grows every year more tolerable and dependent on wealthy immigrants like yourself." Rhanda looked up at him for a second before looking back down. "You're almost so important now that there's a not-so-subtle pressure being exerted on teachers like me to go easy on students like you. Well, had you gotten virtually any other teacher at this school they might turn a blind eye to sentences such as 'I must not speaking in class.'"' Mr. Granger said, having picked up Rhanda's essay again and reading the first mistake he could find. Rhanda loathed him at that moment. But she wouldn't dare look at him or say a word._

"_......Now I know what you're thinking right now. You're sitting there loathing me right now aren't you?" At that, Rhanda looked up at him. For 2 seconds. "Because, good grades are very important to your parents they're __vitally__ important." He glanced at the essay again and sighed. "What are we gonna do about that?" He sighed again and shook his head."If your compositional skills don't improve during this year than I'll have no trouble failing you. Right? Do I make myself clear?" Hiro stood up straight from his position of leaning against his desk and walked a step closer to the nervous girl."Look at me." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He sighed._

"_Now I know there's a brain under this... This piece of cloth." Hiro said, gently taking the end of it before letting go quickly. "And when-" Mr. Granger stopped his sentence, when he glanced out through the glass of the door and saw Mariam staring in at he and Rhanda. He gulped and twisted the blind pole, the blinds folding closed._

_Mariam looked ahead to the front of the room with her mouth slightly agape, not sure how to interpret the events in her head._

"_Now." Mr. Granger said, placing a hand on Rhanda's shoulder. "Here's what we're gonna do."_

"And do you recall any of the details of this discussion?" The lawyer asked Rhanda. She shook her head.

"No. I do not." The lawyer wheeled his chair to face the onlookers.

"That's okay. Tell me do you remember _anything _Mr. Granger said to you during that discussion, anything at all." Hiro and Roger watched Rhanda intently, awaiting her answer.

"Well.. One thing I remember is, he told an off-color joke." The whole crowd and Roger and Hiro themselves exchanged looks.

"An off-color joke?" The lawyer said._"Mr. Granger _told _you _an off-color joke?" Rhanda nodded. "Could you repeat it for us please?" The lawyer asked, wheeling and facing her again. Rhanda felt disgraced, but knew she had to go on.

"Um... How does an arab impregnate his wife?" She quietly said.

"How?"

"She lies upon the bed... He ejaculates upon the wall, and the rest of the duties are left to the flies." Despite his position in law, an ignorant juryman cracked a giggle, while the audience looked shocked. In the case of Mr. and Mrs. Azuni, well, it was disgust and disgrace. The lawyer sighed.

"What happened next Ms. Azuni?"

"Then.. He said, 'Now I'm going to touch you on your boobs.'" That was all it took for Hiro to jump from his seat.

"Boob- I- I would never say boobs I'm an _English teacher_!_" _Rhanda watched him carefully as Mr. Knickle stood and tried to coax him back into his seat.

"That's enough Mr. Granger," The judge boomed, banging his gaffle twice. "Restrain yourself." The lawyer nodded.

"I have no further questions your Honor." The judge nodded.

"Mr. Knickle you may begin your Cross Examination."

Mr. Knickle smirked, as he let his hand pick up a glass with a gulp of water left in it. He took the last sip, then walked to the stand, twirling the glass in his hand.

"Ms. Azuni; Engage me another lil bit would ya I'm just curious. Which hand did Mr. Granger allegedly fondle youwith?" Now was his time to shine.

Or not.

"Both hands." Rhanda replied. Hiro felt his hopes go down the drain. Roger looked at Rhanda for a second, then at Hiro, then at the judge with a disappointed face.

"No more questions...."


	7. Chapter 7

Mariah layed on her stomach on her bed, twirling her new blue hair around her fingertips nervously. Her bright yellow and brown plain pajamas were a color contrast compared to her mostly pink room, but Mariah loved to stand out; Just like Mariam.

Behind Mariah, Ray was giving her a foot massage. The two were in discussion over the trial.

"I'm nervous about testifying tomorrow... I'm not very good under pressure." She said, clutching the purple pillow her upper body was resting against tight to her.

"Well all you gotta do is tell the truth right?" Ray said, his skillful hands working all the kinks and cracks out of Mariah's sore feet. Mariah fidgeted a little at the word 'truth'.

"..Right."

"So what's there to be nervous about?" Ray said, trying to make her feel better. Not only that, but his mind was also stuck on a certain blunette who simply stunned everyone with her performance on the stand. "Mariam and Rhanda, they already did a good job at the stand... Especially Mariam.." He sighed softly.

Mariah's ears tweaked a little, and she cocked an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't see her face.

"Yeah she was amazing.." Ray continued. But Mariah turned quickly to him, pulling her foot from his grasp.

"Well I'm not Mariam okay?!" She said bluntly. "This whole thing is really scary for me with the judge and all the lawyers... I'm starting to think it was a bad idea." She hissed, turning once more and flopping down on her stomach against her pillow. Ray gently took her foot again.

"No no, hey. Hey, hey.." He said, letting go of it a second later and crawling up to face her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she looked at him sadly. "What Mr. G did to you, to all of you.. Was wrong." He stated gently, his calming voice working it's magic on Mariah already .He kissed her arm. "Right?" He asked her.

Mariah nodded weakly.

"Right.." Ray pushed some of her hair out of her face, and began to kiss around her ear and cheek. But Mariah sat up.

"Baby??" She asked. Now was the time. Meanwhile, Ray turned onto his back, and suppressed an annoyed groan of rejection. His answer came a second later.

"Yeah?"

"Did it make you sad when Mariam broke up with you?" She asked curiously, her golden orbs searching the matching ones of her boyfriend. Ray seemed to pause for a moment;

"..You mean when I broke up with her." He said.

"........No,.. When _she _broke up with you." Mariah said again. "'Cause you weren't ready to have sex."

**Someone had lied.**

"What?!" Ray said, sitting up quickly. "Babe... Is that what _she _told you??" He asked rather sternly, looking at her crossly. Mariah shrunk back a little.

"What, that's not what happened-"

"No, aha, no; Not even close." Ray said, cutting her off. Mariah narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, what-what happened??" She asked, getting a little closer to her tanned boyfriend. He sighed exasperated.

"Well.. I heard something... That, kinda freaked me out." He started. "And to be honest with you, it was kinda making me look bad." He continued.

_Ray sat on the bed in Mariam's house._

"One night I was over Mariam's house, and.. She came out of the bathroom, and started doing this nasty little dance..."

_Mariam opened the door, letting her hand trail down the frame, while cocking her little hot hips and staring at Ray sexily. Dressed in a see-through pink blouse and hot pink short-shorts, her blue hair began to dance as she sauntered over to him._

_While at the same time, beginning to unclasp the buttons of the blouse._

_Ray looked away with a groan._

"_.Mariam...." He said, "stop it." Mariam just smirked at it, leaning down to him._

"_Ohhh, what's the matter baby, you don't like what you see?" She asked sexily as she swooped in to capture his lips._

_But.. She was pushed back._

"_Johnny McGregor told me what he did to you." Mariam froze a little._

"_..Ah..." She sputtered. Then, gently clasped Ray's strong shoulders. "...Are you gonna believe everything that Johnny says?" She said seductively, her small pink tongue licking her pale glossed lips._

_But Ray pushed her back again._

"_I believe this." Mariam got a look of disbelief and irritation on her face ,if not a bit insulted._

"_...Okay...... Uh.. Assuming that it's true.......... Why does it matter..?" As Ray contemplated his answer, Mariam gained back her smirk. "If you're good, I'll let you go where Johnny went..." She said sexily, bending down to him again._

"_No that is __**not **__cool Mariam!" He spat. "I do not take some loser's sloppy seconds!" He hissed. "And I don't wanna be with some dirty little whore." Mariam's jaw dropped. And she blinked a few times._

"_..What did you say to me?" Her voice grew evil so suddenly. Ray just looked at her._

"_You heard me." Mariam looked at him, anger beginning to seethe through her. "__**Slut.**__" He finished._

_The resounding smack of a slap echoed through her large bedroom as Ray's tanned cheek began to turn red. He just winced a little, more irritated than in pain._

"So that was it I walked out." Ray finished his story. Mariah sat there in disbelief.

"Wow... She never told me that..." The new blunette said, her eyes flashing anger for a moment. But Ray gently grasped her waist.

"It doesn't matter. Everything happens for a reason. I mean even when I was with Mariam I.. I always had a thing for you." He said softly, looking into Mariah's shining golden pools. She began to blush. "You know how I used to look at you." He smirked. "..I can't help but think she knew that." He said then, looking down, then back up at Mariah. Her blush faded.

She couldn't let Mariam be shot down like that... It was her best friend.....

Could she?

"..She's probably just really embarrassed..." Mariah said sweetly. Ray nodded, and the two's lips connected in a tender kiss.

"You're right." He said. "And she really is, being really brave about this whole thing..." He trailed off, his hand taking Mariah's and beginning to fondle it. ".....Actually I think you should just follow her example." He blurted. Mariah stiffened.

Then looked him back in the eyes.

"Be as brave as she is." He said softly. Mariah didn't want to...

She just pressed her lips to his again, and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Like Mariam Carey and Rhanda Azuni before you, you have outlined a disturbing pattern of repeated sexual assault and harassment on the defendant _your teacher_, Mr. Granger." The lawyer in the wheelchair assessed as Mariah was nervously sitting upon the stand waiting interrogation. She watched as the lawyer's finger finally dropped from pointing at Hiro Granger, sitting at his defense table, his hands nervously together in his lap.

Today was the big day.

"Now, I have to ask you; What took you so long to come forward?" The wheelchair-bound man continued.

"....We were scared......" Mariah muttered, turning her head and looking at the large jury nervously. Her bright pink blouse stood out boldly against her true blue locks, and the little flower print dress she wore under it didn't match. Yet she looked pretty. "We were ashamed....."

"And, what finally made you break your silence?" He asked her. Right then, fire shot through Mariah's golden orbs.

"..When he decided to do it in front of everybody!..." She lowly hissed, her teeth clenching in her jaw and her hands getting wound together tighter in her lap.

"'Decided to do it in front of everybody' please miss could you repeat for us, the incident that drove you over the edge?" The lawyer said, turning back to face the audience and wheeling towards them a little.

Mariah shook her head lightly, and tears began to well in her golden pools.

But she knew she had to go on.

"It was at Drama Club.. After school on a Friday..." She began.

"_Famous actors used to stress the importance of being able to perform, uh.. Private moments... On stage." Hiro said, sitting in the large auditorium where Roxbury students studied drama. The whole club was there, sitting up in their seats and watching with alert as Mr. Granger advised Mariah on her stage presence. Mariam was there, Ray was there, as well as Mr. Knickle, and a few other students. "Now;....Acting is about opening yourself up." He said factly. "It's about freeing yourself from shame and iridescence, and inhibition. It's about laying yourself bare." He said, leaning forward in his seat as Mariam turned her head to look at him from her's weirdly. "So Mariah...." He said, "I want you to show me your private moment." He finished._

_Mariah gulped at the sight of so many people. Her form had begun to shake, and her legs were tightly together in fear of having an accident on stage in front of all the peers and the lights. Her eyes shifted to the left, and then back at Mr. Granger._

"_..Private moment?" She asked nervously._

"_Yes private moment. Something you would do only in complete privacy, something no one else would ever see you do." He said, watching her carefully. "Now I want you to take a moment, think about what that is, and when you have it... Show me." He stated._

_Mariah stood fidgeting in her pink blouse and grey pencil skirt next to a solitary stool, the lights from behind her casting her shadow long across the stage._

_..Private moment?_

_............ He didn't mean....?.._

"_I-I don't wanna do that." She sputtered. It almost seemed like Mr. Granger got fastly irritated. His blue hair wove as he leant back in his seat._

"_Do you wanna be Anne Frank??" He asked her intimidatingly. Mariah didn't get the chance to answer. "Alright then stop whining and do it!" He hissed._

"_W-W-Well what's he doing here?!" She asked, gesturing towards Mr. Knickle, seated in the far back. Granger turned to him, before turning back to Mariah._

"_Uh, there's no one here Mariah, that's the point of this exercise. You're alone." He sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair. "Close your eyes." Mariah gulped, and did as she was told. "Imagine yourself... In the privacy of your own room... The door's locked.... Blinds are drawn..." Hiro's voice began to lower. Not just the volume in reality, but as Mariah's mind forced herself to complete this little tactic, it lowered in her head too._

_Much to everyone's disbelief... A few seconds later, Mariah's hand gently snaked up through her cleavage, and began to unbutton her blouse. Mr. Granger took a deep breath, watching the girl carefully. Soon, her blouse was open by 3 out of 4 buttons and exposing her bra._

_Next her hand traveled behind her, and gently undid the zipper at the back of her pencil skirt. In her head... There was she, in her pink-walled room, in her yellow and black pjs... With her hand inside her panties.... A gentle rhythm...._

_Then, her eyes opened in the heat of the moment._

_There were people watching her._

_The golden eyes bulged and she gasped, covering herself quickly._

"_I can't do this!! No way!" She began to scurry off the stage, shoving her shirt back inside of her skirt and proceeding to do it up._

"_Mariah Mariam!" Granger tried to stop her, jumping from his seat and tailing her. "T-That was very good you know, I mean Anne Frank had nowhere to run!" He said. "So... You could stay here and act like a professional.... Or you can run home like a pathetic little girl." He stated. Mariah's jaw dropped._

"_I __**am**__ a little girl you fucking pervert!" She screeched, turning and running off, sobbing. Mariam gulped in her seat and began to jog after her._

"_Pervert." She spat in Hiro's ear as she passed._

_Mariah ran down the hallway from the auditorium, pausing by a blue door and ripping the Roxbury Drama cast list from it's tacked place. Tears swelled in the new-blunette's eyes, her tanned skin turning red with hushed distress. Mariam ran down after her, and as Mariah bent a little, sobbing hard, the natural bluenette began to stroke her hair and shush her._

Mariah tilted her head up again the courtroom, her eyes wet with tears and her light layer of brown eyeliner smudged. The audience gave her a sad look.

"I have no more questions Your Honor."The lawyer said.

"Very well. Court is adjured till Monday." The judge said, banging his gavel.

* * *

Mariam's phone rang as she walked past, and she paused, sitting on a chair as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked curiously.

"Mariam hi, it's Enrique." His hot-shot voice said.

"Hi Enrique."

"I haven't seen you lately." He said. Mariam sighed.

"Um... I've actually been thinking, uh..... Enrique... I never really liked you all that much, and.. I think we should break up." She muttered, a hint of sadness in her voice. But, Enrique was silent.

"...Enrique?" Mariam asked.

"It always goes down easy." He said, and Mariam could tell that he had a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"That was one of the reasons, why beer's better than a woman." He smirked. Almost totally oblivious to what Mariam had said to him.

"Oh..."

"If it's flat, you can throw it out."

"Um, okay Enrique-"

"You don't have to wash it, before it tastes good!" He enthused. He was about to ramble again when Mariam got slightly ticked.

"_Enrique!"_ She said quickly."I really gotta go okay. Are you even listening to me did you hear what I said?!" She hissed.

"...Is it another guy?" Enrique's surprisingly mellow voice responded a second later.

Mariam smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jemma:** Some adult content in this here chapter. But then again, little kiddies shouldn't be reading this anyway. Review guys. Only another chapter or 2 to go.

* * *

Judy Tate tossed her head from side to side, her normally light complexion flushed red with heat and persuasion.

"_Yes!_" She cried out in between her pants, sweat beading on her forehead and cleavage. Which was barely concealed by a fuchsia bra, in contrast to the red flowers of the bedspread which she was sprawled upon.

Her hand fisted in the sheet, and her head tossed more before sending her giver of pleasure satisfied looks. She gave a last sigh, as Mariam arose from between Tate's legs and wiped her mouth, laying down beside Judy on the bed.

"Bet you've never seen one of those before." She breathed, looking at Mariam with a passionate smile. Mariam smiled innocently back, moving a stray strand of blonde hair behind the news anchor's ear.

"You silly girl. I have one." She said softly. Judy blushed more against her already-red skin and muttered an exempt 'right' under her breath. Mariam sighed contentedly. "I like it. It's cute." The bluenette smiled again, her emerald green eyes masking any emotion but Love.

"Is it?" Judy giggled, her blue orbs never breaking from the younger girl's.

"Yes." Mariam responded, her own cheeks holding an adorable pink tint. "You're cute." She then said, letting her right hand caress Judy's shoulder affectionately.

"I am?" The woman asked, voice heavy with lust.

"Yes." Mariam said again. Judy slowly shook her head.

"You're amazing."

"I know." Mariam smirked, rolling over the woman and connecting their lips.

* * *

Micheal stepped quietly around the corner and into his father's office.

"Dad?" The baseballer asked, "You busy?"

The famous lawyer Larry Horowitz adjusted his glasses while looking through some papers.

"I'm always busy Micheal." He replied.

"Right." Micheal answered quickly, stepping up to his dad's desk. On it were pictures, files and a certain baseball bat signed and framed. "Can I ask you something?" The boy said.

"Mm." His father simply replied.

"Uhh.." Micheal nervously picked up the bat sitting on the desk as if it would help him ask.

"Put that down, it's a memento." Larry quickly said.

"Sorry." Micheal responded, putting the bat back neatly.

"Now what?" He asked his son, a hint of aggravation tarnishing his voice.

"I was wondering... If you could help out Mr. Granger." The brunette asked.

He would do what she asked of him.

"I mean, it's tearin' me up inside watching him go through this trial. He's... He's such a good teacher." Micheal focused on making it sound believable. "I don't even remember how many long sessions he spent with me after school, helping me. You know, with math." The boy said. His most abusive subject should surely reel his father in.

But Micheal's dad hardly seemed to be listening. Well, maybe a little.

"I thought Mr. Ranger was an English and Drama teacher."

"Ye-Yeah but he's really good at math too." The high schooler stuttered.

"Mr. Granger couldn't afford five minutes of my time." Mr. Horowitz said, all business like.

"I know that, Dad, but I was hoping you could do a proboner." Micheal said.

It was _always like this._

"'Probono', Micheal." His father corrected. "Latin? And I don't do probonos."

"But he's innocent Dad, these girls are totally lying-"

"I have more important cases on my desk than some high school tempest in a key pod." Larry stated.

"I know that Dad, but... You know how you're always apologizing to me about how your work leaves you so little time to spend with me, and watch me growing up;.." Horowitz's eyes looked up from his papers. "And instead you're always buying me these rare expensive kinds of dogs that only eat tuna fish. Well I think that if you do this favor for me Dad, it'd go a long way towards making up for that."

Larry pursed his lips.

"Well... I'll consider it." He nodded towards Micheal, who's face considerably brightened. The boy smiled and punched the cased baseball bat in appreciation -daddy's face dropping- before walking out of the office.

* * *

"With the surprise edition of Larry Horowitz to Hiro Granger's defense team, the Roxbury sex trial has leapt off the local pages and attained dramatic new proportions. Today, the eyes of a nation; indeed of other nations, will turn to this court house in Beverly Hills where Larry Horowitz will make his first court appearance."

Judy, a day later, stood on the jealously green grass of the court house and held her mic with a lustful springiness that her lesbian lover, Nadine who manned the camera, unusually saw. Especially when it was slightly windy, and Judy's hair had the slightest chance of being messed up.

The news woman was dressed in a dark grey suit, skirt with a lighter grey blouse inside of it. Tate never liked bright colors; at least on the top layer of her clothes.

The show must go on.

"If one emblematic figure above all others, has emerged during this trial, it would have to be beautiful young plaintiff Mariam Carey." Judy's cheeks automatically flushed, and her eyelashes seemed to bat on reflex.

"..As a woman, it's difficult not to feel inspired by her marching into court each day.. Her chin held high, her chest-"

Judy's breath caught in her throat. Heated memories of the night before flooding her anchoring mind, framed there.

"...Her chest... Thrust forward;... A steely determination in her eye." Meanwhile, Nadine looked up from her camera lens. She cocked an eyebrow at Judy.

..Not the kind of tone she liked to her from her lover.

"Like a latter day Joan of Ark going off to fight in the crusade." Judy finished, her voice slow and passion-filled. Nadine glared slightly, covering the sound piece with her hand and looking over the lens.

"Give me a fucking break." She said heatedly at her girlfriend. Judy just cast her a glance. She _was _being a little cruel... But once again; Fame... The show must go on.

"Other beneficiaries of the intensified media include _me_!" Judy exclaimed, a hint of flirtatious giggling in her voice. "You're all so sweet, thank you all for your letters." She placed her hand over her heart. "And now, to answer some of your questions; Francine Whitmore of Anaheim asks, is this my natural hair color. Well, Francine; A lady doesn't reveal her beauty secrets." Judy smirked, winking as if talking to the opposing writer. "And no, James Foster of New Port Beach, I am technically _not _single; But don't give up hope, cuz you never know what might happen in the future." Judy grinned.

Nadine was looking at her angrily once again. Then turned from the camera and began to walk away.

"Shit." Judy cursed, snapping her fingers in an attempt to close the shot for the other camera man present. "Cut!" She said louder as he continued to film, before skipping along after her woman. "Nadine!"

* * *

That afternoon, court; Was in session.

Mariah sat at the stand.

"Mr. Horowitz, you may begin Cross Examination." The judge ordered. Larry arose from his seat next to Hiro and took about five steps toward Mariah in her little yellow blouse. Her hands were together in her lap, and her un-natural blue hair was kept up in a white headband and bow. She looked nervous at Horowitz as he got closer.

The pressure... The pressure was getting to her!!!

**One Month Earlier**

_Mariam stood in front of Rhanda and Mariah seated on the couch in Mariam's living room. That fateful slumber party._

"_So I've been thinking." She said. "Been thinking that... Maybe it's about time we put a stop to it." She said in her quiet voice. Mariah and Rhanda watched her with unsure looks, doubt in their eyes._

"_Let's begin by talking about.. Career aspirations." Mariam continued. "Rhanda as you know, Mariah and I wanna be actresses. So, where do you see yourself in ten years?" _

"_I would like to be a doctor, because I think it is a good thing to help society." She said, confidant in her answer. Her lips curved into a smile as she looked at Mariah next to her. "I would especially like to help the poor." Mariah smiled back._

"_...Okay, Rhanda, that's really sweet, but, in America, doctors don't help the poor." Rhanda's face dropped at Mariam's truth unveiling. "And, I hope you're not implying that actresses don't help society, because they often attend charity events, and appear in films that have important social messages." Mariam stated, her arms behind her back. Rhanda and Mariah nodded in agreement._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's okay." Mariam said quickly, saving Rhanda the responsibility of apology. "I just hope that, me and Mariah can persuade you to change your mind." Mariam said. "Being a doctor requires an awful lot of schooling, and, whereas the wonderful thing about being as actress is that you don't have to study at all!" She grinnd, raising her arms in realization of the fact. _

"_All it takes is Talent, Determination, and, sleeping with some people who you otherwise wouldn't." Mariam continued on. _

"_The Edge." Mariah nodded, looking at Rhanda._

"_Yes. The Edge." Mariam agreed. "Mariah and I often talk about the Edge; See unfortunately we're not the only aspiring actresses in this town. It's filled to the brim with competition." Mariam sighed. "Most of them are.. Equally talented, and equally beautiful, and.. Equally as promiscuous. So you need something to _separate yourself from the pack_." Mariam said, beginning to slowly walk back and forth once more. _

"_You need the Edge." Mariam finished. "...This leads us to Mr. Granger." She let on. Mariah and Rhanda's faces quickly dropped once more._

"_It does?" Rhanda asked in confusion._

"_Yeah. Rhanda.. What's the greatest thing about this country?" Mariam asked the Arab girl._

"_Sylvester Stallone??" Rhanda said quickly. Her eyes shone with excitement. Mariah's in confuse._

"_....No." Rhanda was once again put down. "The greatest thing about this country.. Is Freedom." Mariam said. "Freedom to sue anybody at anytime, over any thing." Mary smirked. "And even if your case is completely unfounded and you lose... _You can still tarnish someone's reputation forever._" She crossed her arms. _

"_..._You wanna sue Mr. Granger_??" Mariah spoke up, dipping her head as she tried to understand Mariam's point. _

_The bluenette grinned down at them._

"_The timing's perfect. That lesbian reporter is roaming the hallowed halls of Roxury; what if something explosive happened during what was supposed to be an inaguraunt little puff piece?" Mariam sneered. "Something like... _Sexual assault charges_. ...Do you suppose the main players may be subjected to an enormous amount of media exposure?" Mariam smirked again. "Do you suppose that it might, jump-start their acting careers?" _

_Once Mariah and Rhanda continued to roll their eyes from side to side unsure, Mariam sighed deeply._

"_Okay what's the worst case scenario? We lose the case, we still get famous;.. And Mr. Granger has to live with this stigma for the rest of his life." Mariam stated. Mariah looked up at her best friend with scared eyes._

"_..The rest of his life?" She asked, her voice quivering. Mariah Mariah Mariah. Always so sweet, innocent and perfect._

"_..Mariah don't pussy out on me." Mariam said. "Look he's failing Rhanda, he canned me from the play, and we all know what he did to you.. "_

_Mariah looked away, letting out a shaky breath._

"_You said you wanted to burn him. And the way I see it he's already doused himself in gasoline..." Mariam smirked evilly._

"_All we have to do is _strike a match_." Rhanda and Mariah began to seriously consider the plot._

"_Will Mr. Granger be fired?" Rhanda asked._

"_In all likelihood yes." Mariam said. _

"_Then... I am in." Rhanda stated. It seemed a little unsure.. But Mariam would take it. Mariah gulped._

"_W-Would we have to like.. Testify?" She asked nervously. _

"_Probably not." Mariam said. "_These things never go to trial_."_

"_Cuz.. You know _I'm no good under pressure_." Mariah said frailly._


	9. Chapter 9

**Jemma: **This chapter starts to bring out some true, bitchy colors. The evil truth. Review please! This fic really isn't doing well...

* * *

**..And, We're Back.**

Mariah sat at the stand.

"Mr. Horowitz, you may begin Cross Examination." The judge ordered. Larry arose from his seat next to Hiro and took about five steps toward Mariah in her little yellow blouse. Her hands were together in her lap, and her un-natural blue hair was kept up in a white headband and bow. She looked nervous at Horowitz as he got closer.

The pressure... The pressure was getting to her!!

He had such a confidant smirk.

"Ms. Wells;-"

"**OKAY OKAY! IT'S ALL A LIE EVERY WORD WAS A LIE BUT IT WAS MARIAM'S IDEA! WE WERE JUST MAD AT MR. GRANGER WE WANTED TO GET BACK AT HIM!** Aahhh-" Mariah slammed her hand over her mouth.

..Oh dear. "Oops..."

Mr. Horowitz looked pleased. The jury looked shocked.

* * *

Later, a police officer escorted Mariah and Rhanda and their lawyer across the court house laws, paparazzi and news anchors all clammering and nearly ready to kill eachother for the prize shot all around them. Mariah kept her head low; Rhanda walked normally to preserve a little of her pride.

Judy huffed angrily and looked around the mob of photo-takers, to see a certain someone standing around the brick building corner, out of visual to everyone else, watching the scene play out in front of her with a sick smirk on her face.

Judy literally threw the mic into her assistant's hands, before checking to make sure no one was looking, and dashing angrily over to Mariam.

"You lying, back-stabbing, two-faced little cunt!" Judy said angrily, Mariam stepping down a set of stairs to eye level with the annoyed reporter.

"Hey Judy." She just said happily.

"Do you have any idea what you've done??" Tate said, waving her hands in expression. "Do you have any idea, how many victims, how many _real_ victims of sexual harassment have just lost _all _credibility in the public eye?? How many are gonna be afraid to come forward now?? How many are gonna continue to suffer in silence all because a' this asinine little stunt you pulled??" Judy cursed. Mariam rolled her eyes.

"I dunno Judy how many?" Ms. Tate shook her head.

"I'm gonna bury you." But Mariam's creepy little smile just widened.

"I beg to differ." She shrugged her head towards the mob of news teams. "While all the other little people with microphones clammer away for my head on a stick, the most popular and butch reported in town is gonna be marching to quite a different drum." Judy narrowed her eyes. "You're gonna be my lone champion. My, starch defender my _dyke_ in shining armor."

Judy near chuckled and crossed her arms.

"And why would I wanna do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll go right to your news director and tell him his favorite little bloodhound has been digging for old bones. As far as laps and journalistic integrity go....." Mariam's voice lowered; "..I'd say that munching underage rug;.. Is way the hell up there, wouldn't you?" Judy shook her head.

"Like he's gonna believe you. Everyone knows you're a liar now." Mariam smiled.

"I have proof." Judy laughed, shaking her head and making her blonde waves dance.

"What did you do, videotape us?"

...Mariam shrugged.

_Up above Mariam's stacks of pillows and blankets, sat Mariam's favorite little porcelain doll with a video camera between her legs; aimed right at Mariam and Judy caressing and kissing below._

Judy looked horrifed.

"You.. Y-ya know, I thought that maybe you were like I was in high school; A loner smarter than everyone else." She bobbed a finger at the blue-haired teen in front of her. "Just misunderstood; But, you're not!.. God, you're just another one of the mean ones who called me names, made my life miserable my God you're just another one of those!!.."

"..Okay I want you to listen carefully." Mariam said.

Nothing happened, nothing said as Mariam batted her eyes from left to right quickly.

"That is the sound of me _not caring._" She hissed. "I gotta go." She began her walk off the steps and away from the courthouse. Judy shook her head angrily.

"You _used_ me-"

"Ditto, sister!" Mariam sneered. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately my God.." Mariam continued on her way as Judy looked down at herself quickly.

Then, she flipped her hair and walked back to her news crew.

* * *

Rhanda sat in a large chair in her living room, across from her father in another and her mother on the couch. Her father looked up disapprovingly.

"You have brought shame upon this family. So much shame I cannot express." He said as he rose from his seat. "In part I blame this country, it's influence.. It's moral decay. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here..." He now stood by Rhanda's silent mother. "But you should've had enough strength to resist! That's how we raised you! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Rhanda's head shot up and she looked at her angered, previously-honored father.

"_You should've have more than enough strength!_" He spat, shaking his hands in stress as his wife brought her's to her mouth to stifle a cry. "_Today, is as if I had NO DAUGHTER!" _He then barked a 'get up' command to his wife, and the two left Rhanda in the living room of their large house to cry.

* * *

"The disgraced students arrived at school today at the end of classes to collect their belongings. The three girls have been suspended indefinitely, while the school decides on disciplinary action. The DA's office revealed yesterday that all charges against Hiro Granger have been dropped."

_Mariah tried to hide her head in the shoulder of her pink sweater, as onlookers around the school yard yelled and cursed at her; tears fell from her red golden eyes._

_Mariam walked with her hands together behind her back, a spring in her step as she made her way through the bustle of people. _

"Can't believe you lied.." Ray murmured, after confronting Mariah by her locker.

"Ray-"

"_Don't _touch me!" He bellowed, "I cannot believe.. You were out there in court, saying all those disgusting things about Mr. Granger. I can't believe you made all that up what kinda person are you!?"

Mariam stood on the other side of a brick jut-out from the wall, casually listening to their conversation.

Mariah was looking at Ray, horrified and crying.

"B-but that thing in drama that was true you were there-"

"Oh my God _Mariah;_" He growled, "He was tryna help you." His head was shaking pitifully. "You just throw it back in his face."

"..Ray.. Ray please don't be mad!" She weaned.

"Mad?" He stated. "I don't wanna _look at you, _anymore." He snarled. "You disgust me."

Mariah's pink lips quivered pathetically.

"You know I thought you were different, Mariah... But you're not." He turned and walked away. "We're through." The feelings of hurt, betrayal and loneliness hit poor Mariah so hard that she just slowly sat down on the bench in front of her row of lockers, and began to cry.

Seconds later, Mariam joined her friend on the bench, her legs the opposite direction as Mariah was facing. Mariam didn't seem the teeniest bit saddened by her friend's grief; weird. Slowly, the natural bluenette layed a hand on Mariah's shaking shoulder.

"Does it feel bad?" She asked. "Like a hundred little cuts all over your body?" Mariam continued, her eyes scanning the rest of the school in front of her. Mariah looked up slowly, her golden orbs on the red of their lockers instead of Mariam seated beside her. Mariah didn't like the tone of voice Mariam was using..

Mariam moved her hand down and took Mariah's.

"You just wanna crawl into the dark and stay there where no one else in the world can see, don't you?" She said, with a small shake of her hair against her purple sweater. Mariah's bloodshot eyes didn't look at her, her chest heaving with her sad breaths. "Well... Look on the bright side Mariah;," Mariam said, "As an actress... Whenever you need to feel pain,... You can look back on this moment."

That was when Mariah snapped her head towards Mariam quickly. Mariam just kept her calm, solid face. Maybe.. There was a small hint of animosity.

"You can bottle it up and keep it forever." With one last stroke to Mariah's shoulder, Mariam got up and left her friend to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Roxbury the next day, Rhanda had stopped by with her parents to collect the school supplies and books she had left behind. The same familiar guard stood by the metal detector.

"Hurry up." Her father ushered, giving Rhanda a small pat under the looming gate.

The machine beeped.

The guard sighed.

"Do you have any jewellery on you, uhh, rings, earrings anything like that?" Rhanda's mother, who had already passed under the metal detector unalarmed nodded and helped Rhanda remove the rings from her fingers and drop them in the guard's plastic tray before walking around the other side of the detector and going under once more.

Rhanda blinked when the machine went off for a second time.

The guard sighed again. "I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your- uh.." He swiped a mini metal detector, a hand held one, towards Rhanda's heejab. Her mother narrowed her eyes, as did her father who followed Rhanda through the machine, eliciting another beep. No more cultural Do-Not's.

"Sir she is only going to get her books, there is no need for this-"

"I just need to do my job sir-"

"I do not care about your job or your machine good sir she is just here to get her books and that is all." Rhanda just watched her father, mother and the guard exchange a few more conflicting jibes before the guard got a tired, bored look on his face and gave in.

Rhanda started off on her walk through the Roxbury hallway.

The last walk she would ever take in that school.

Her face was blank, guarded with a hint of sadness. She glanced back at her parents, now seemingly having a bit more of a friendly conversation with the security guard than before. As she resumed walking forward, her head tilted downward but her steps down the hallowed halls refused to slow.

Rhanda entered Mr. Granger's English classroom a few seconds later, and stepped down through the rows of desks to his little side-office, where he had conferred with Rhanda earlier on about her grades.

The classroom held such a desolate feeling of hopelessness now...

Once inside the small room, Rhanda tucked her hands in under the white garment atop her head, and pulled the sleek black pistol from it's hiding place. Soon after she took her heejab off and layed it on the small desk beside the gun, revealing mid-back length shiny dark hair.

Turning towards the chalkboard, without a hint of sadness now, Rhanda lifted a piece of the white writing utensil, and began to spell out words in Arabic on the green board.

'We Are All Sinners'

A second later a gunshot sounded and her body fell to the classroom floor.

* * *

Sorrowful violin music filled the air at Mariam's luxury house. Standing in an upstairs room, Mariam practiced while staring out the wide glass windows.

"_Will you shut the fuck up!? Enough already, come on!"_

Mariam payed no heed to the angry howling of her father from downstairs, as she once again brought her arm across the instrument, bringing out another beautiful, melodious chord.

Her father growled, leaning forward on his couch to further separate his cocaine in perfect lines with a razor across his ashtray. All of this of course in his boxers and house coat, just the way he liked it.

If only everything else could go so smoothly.

"_Will you STOP IT!?"_

As the racket continued, he cursed and picked up his glass of gin and gestured towards the sleeping dog beside him.

"Bobo, C-Come here-" He stuttered out, rising up off the couch and parading upstairs. "HEY! _Hello, I'm tryna think in here!" _The agitated man yelled. "Bobo, come ON!" He insisted, making sure Mariam's lazy mutt followed. "I'm tryna do a little work in here, _hello_!"

The older man continued his path towards where Mariam practiced, slipping on his slippers and entering the room. _"Doesn't anybody think about me!? _Enough already with the loopy fuckin' Von Mozart crap!"

Mariam turned to him, still playing as he marched over to her.

"I've got a job to do, I've got WORK to do! STOP IT!" He pointed a menacing finger at girl, to which Mariam sneered at and brought her bow in a jagged cross against the strings, bringing out a quick rut in the melody before letting the violin fall to her side.

"-Stop stop stop, fuck me in the ass, I'M TRYNA WORK!" Her father yelled again. Mariam looked down, away from his angry eyes. "Do you not pay attention to anything but yourself!?"

"..She shouldn't of done that.." Mariam's soft voice quipped. Her father looked confused for a moment.

"Who??" Then he rolled his eyes and made a shooting gesture. "Unh the diaper head." He snorted. "Well maybe somebody shouldn't given just a little more thought," the man narrowed two fingers, "TO THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS! Do-Do you have any idea, how this little plan this little _CHARADE _you cooked up, how it's made _ME _look!? _HUH?! _"

Mariam's eyes swelled with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry about your business Daddy."

Her father whooped.

"Oh thank you I feel _SO_ much better!" The man turned and stomped a few steps away before Mariam's desperate voice stopped him.

"But I bet you have a lot more free time now right!?"

"Free time?" Her father laughed sarcastically and looked at Bobo who had crawled into his doggy bed. "She thinks I'm gonna spend the free time with her. Can you fuckin' imagine? WHY would I wanna spend anymore time than I have to, with a _manipulative_, little _TWAT _like you!? You CRAZY!?" He spat, getting back up in Mariam's face. Tears fell freely down her cheeks.

The Dad looked back to Bobo.

"You got a fuzzy lil brain in your head, go ahead; Explain to her; WHY WOULD I WANNA DO THAT."

This time though, when her father looked at her and saw her tears, his anger dissipated just enough to hold back from another vicious scream. He pulled off his glasses and sighed.

"You know there was time... When I actually thought I could protect you." The old man sighed again. "Seems so long ago.." He nearly dropped his glasses when he went to put them back on his face and coaxed a 'cocksucker' out of him before looking back at his crying daughter. "You know what? I'm through with that now. You do whatever you want; I DON'T CARE. You wanna join a rock band? Hah, go ahead." His sarcasm was sickening. "Become a hooker; get pregnant. Heh do drugs, here. Here's a little somethin' to get you started." With a quick toss he shoved a pill bottle into Mariam's hands.

He turned back to Bobo.

"And you; you are just a fucking good little man and I wanna tweak your goddamn fuzzy little nose!" More sarcasm. "Come on you damn dog." He began to walk out; then stopped once more and turned to Mariam.

"You; You're just like your fucking mother. You're a _cunt_." Then he walked out.

Mariam grit her teeth and looked at the pills in her hand before screaming after him, "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS KIND YOU ASSHOLE!"

"_THEN SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR ASS!" _

The dog, who had remained in the bed, looked up at Mariam as the crying girl clenched the bottle tighter in her white hands.

"_BOBO! COME ON WITH DADDY!" _The man's voice rang out once more. The dog never moved. With a forelorn look, Mariam unscrewed the cap on the pills and dumped them onto the floor in front of the animal, shoving one close to him with her foot and watching as Bobo lapped one up.

* * *

At Hiro's house, Grace walked away from her shocked ex-husband, bag over her arm and others in her hands. Out the door, leaving Granger standing there with a dumbfound look.

* * *

'I just can't believe what they put that poor man through. You have to wonder what kinds of homes these girls are comin' from.' A woman on tv said. 'I mean, what kinds of parents could raise such horrible little monst-' One of the executives who'd auditioned Mariam for the television sitcom changed the channel.

'I mean, who knows where she got the gun? Accessibility to firearms is one of the main problems facing the youth of society today.' Kenny said in front of the camera, arms crossed and looking proud of himself.

The executive changed the channel again.

'So forgive me loyal viewers, if I don't clap my hands and join in on another round of blame the victim. To my eyes Mariam Carey will always be innocent.' Judy said, standing bravely. 'And more than that, she will be an American heroin;..' The rest of what the news reported said was cut off as the other executive, sitting across from his friend in the desk began to speak through a mouthful of sub.

"Mariam Carey she tried out for the role of Marie-France didn't she?"

"Yeah." His partner nodded, taking a sip of his soft drink.

"And why didn't we pick her again?"

"Didn't stand out."

"..Is it too late to re-cast that role?"

The other man put down his drink and smirked.

"It's never too late." Pushing a button on his intercom, "Lisa! I need you to find Mariam Carey."

* * *

Mariam sat in her room, gazing at the picture of her brother Joseph clad in his army uniform. He looked so courageous and heroic.

Mariam was silent as she then tossed it into the box of other knicknacks she'd packed away. The next object she reached over and picked up; 'The Diary of Anne Frank'. Good book. Priceless gift from her brother... Mariam leafed through a few pages, before returning to the cover where written in permanent marker;

'Mariam; Be good. Love Joseph.'

Mariam rose her eyes and stared blankly ahead for a moment before tossing the book inside the box as well. Then there was a knock at the wall beside her door. Turning around, Mariam's face grew hopeful.

"Girlfriend."

Mariah stood at the door, red-faced and teary eyed.

"Hey." She flicked her golden orbs to Mariam's face before walking into the room. "Kathy let me in." Mariam crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in ages.." Mariam droned out, "I've been really busy. Did I tell you I'm.. I'm movin' to my Mom's?" The blue-haired girl said lightly. Mariah nodded solemnly.

"I was talking to Micheal Horowitz..." Mariam nodded slowly.

"Yeah..?"

"Um.. He told me something;... I've been trying to wrap my head around what it means but I can't." Mariam's face changed in an instant; it went into that steely, rock-faced, dead-eyed, gaunt look.

"What did he tell you Mari?"

"He told me you asked him to ask his father to represent Mr. Granger..." Mariah shrugged her shoulders and made a feeble attempt at a chuckle. "And if that's true, that could only mean that you _wanted_ me to confess." She said. Her eyes narrowed that little ways, taking in the girl before her and her body language. "So I was tryna think why... But I-I couldn't find an answer."

"Well maybe you should think a little harder." Mariam's cold tone made Mariam's blood run cold.

"Was.. Was all this really just to get famous? To get your face on tv to get that part on that st-stupid show!?" Mariah asked. Mariam had to hold back the smirk tugging at her lips.

"Partly."

"Because you're the only one who got famous Mariam!, Everyone's already forgotten about me!" Mariah quipped, her head rapidly shaking to prove her point and her eyes straying everywhere but Mariam's own.

"Don't sweat it hun. Fame is.. Overrated. It's so fleeting you know." Mariam said with such lack of emotion in her voice it didn't even sound human to her friend. Until the next few words Mariam spoke.

"..Heartbreak... On the other hand... Heartbreak lasts forever."

Mariah was silent for the longest time, just looking at Mariam, before looking down at the carpet beneath her feet and running over everything in her blue-haired head. ..Couldn't be.

"..Oh my God..." Mariah tilted her head forward to confirm her estimation. "Ray..?"

Mariam smirked wickedly.

"You're not his perfect little angel anymore are you?" She almost laughed; but her eyes got red. "Oh no. Now;... You're a dirty little whore. Just like me." Mariam couldn't keep back her chuckle the third time. "I've turned you into me!"

Mariah's struggling eyes flitted wildly around the room.

"You mean.. All of this; ..Everything! Was about a boy?!"

"Not very original granted; ...But you know that green-eyed monster? Can be a real bitch." Mariam spat.

Mariah shook her head.

"You never wanted to be Anne Frank did you?"

"Oh yes I did." Mariam spoke, her voice returned to it's normally soft tone once more. "And then I wanted to get fired.. Establish a motive.. Make everybody think I had something against Mr. Granger.. Say my little 'accidental' racial slur, and... Everything fell into place!" Mariam smirked, her emerald eyes red; but the green burned brighter than ever. "I mean my God; Mariah! It's like this whole world is this orchestra; And _I'm_ the conductor."

Mariah's head was still shaking.

"I thought you were my friend.."

"I was." Mariah hung her head and sobbed. "But you stole my boyfriend, Mariah."

"Oh God Mariam..!" The girl in question rolled her eyes. "Rhanda _died_ because of this!"

Mariam wanted to shrug.

"Every way has it's casualties. ..Just ask my brother."

"Oh my God.." Mariah muttered, "You're a fucking psycho!" Mariam just nodded stalely.

Mariah reached into her purse and rapidly began pulling things out.

"The things that I borrowed from you!" Throwing 2 shirts and a pair of jeans at Mariam, "I never wanna speak to you, or see you again!" Mariah hissed. "..YOU PSYCHO!" Then the girl turned around and ran out of the room.

Mariam watched her run out.

Then she turned and looked at the television.

There she was, playing Marie-France, on her show. Picking up the remote, Mariam clicked off the mute button. She heard herself mutter some lame, stupid lines. Then she switched channels.

An interview with Martin Stivers; the Bel-Air shooter.

'It's just like shootin' ducks at the carnival.. They go buy on this long line. And you've got your little rifle;..' Martin looked up at the camera, peering outward eerily..

'Bam bam bam.'

Mariam changed the channel again; It was a horde of reporters, chasing Rhanda Azuni's parents, both crying as they climbed into their limosine.

'Do you have anything to say Mr. Azuni!?'

'My family came here for American Dream;... We only found nightmare!' He pointed, before climbing away from the sight of the camera.

Mariam changed the channel again; South Park. She changed it again. Back to her show.

Mariam just tilted her head; tears began to fall as she watched herself repeat the dance she had done in her audition.

* * *

**SB:** The end.


End file.
